


There's Something About Penelope

by Dreamin



Series: Lord Anthony's Sweetheart [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthony is 30, F/M, Hand Jobs, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penelope is 17, Post-Episode: s01e08 After the Rain, Sex Talk, Significant Age Gap, Slow Burn, Wedding, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Anthony needs a wife, Penelope needs a protector. Can the Duke and Duchess of Hastings convince them they're perfect for each other?
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Lord Anthony's Sweetheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158800
Comments: 577
Kudos: 636





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Let me start by saying I haven't read the books. This idea came to me, afteriwake convinced me to write it, this is the result.
> 
>   
> 

The day after Colin’s departure, Penelope was once again in the Bridgertons’ drawing room, listening to Francesca play the pianoforte as Gregory and Hyacinth squabbled over something and Eloise listed all the people she now thought could be Lady Whistledown. Penelope wondered if she’d ever have the courage to tell her friend the truth.

Eloise looked up from her list and over at Lady Bridgerton, who was writing a letter. “Mama, may Penelope come stay with us at Aubrey Hall a while?”

Lady Bridgerton smiled to herself as she continued to write. “You’ll have to ask Anthony, it’s his house.”

Penelope turned to her friend. “Eloise, you don’t have to-”

Eloise ignored her protest and turned to Anthony, who was reading the paper. “Well, Anthony? Can Penelope come stay with us? It’ll take her mind off her loss, not to mention relieve some of the strain on whatever’s left of her mother’s finances. And we’ve certainly got the room, especially with Daphne and Colin gone.”

Penelope’s heart sunk a little bit further at the mention of her love’s name but, as always, she kept it off her face.

“If Lady Featherington can spare her, I don’t see why not,” Anthony said jovially, not looking up from the newspaper. “As far as I’m concerned, she can stay till Christmas.” Eloise let out a cheer and Penelope thanked him profusely, which he waved off. “Anything to keep Eloise from sulking the whole way there.”

“Ignore him,” Eloise told her, rolling her eyes, then she went back to her list.

Penelope only prayed her mother would let her go.

* * *

That evening, Anthony met Simon at their club. Simon had been spending fewer and fewer nights at their club lately and Anthony hoped the same thing didn’t happen to him when he married.

“You’re here,” Simon said in lieu of a greeting as he sat down at Anthony’s table, “so I won’t ask how the bride hunt is going.” His smirk was infuriating.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “It’s hard when most of the ton is in the country. I’ll make more progress in Kent.”

“What, exactly, are you looking for in a wife? Perhaps I can help.”

He eyed his friend speculatively for a moment before deciding the duke was serious. “I don’t need a rich wife, I’ll leave those to the younger sons.”

Simon smiled a bit. “I’m sure Benedict and Colin will thank you for that.”

“She needs to be able to run a household, of course. Not to mention give the various parties the ton expects.”

“Every well-bred young lady can do that,” Simon said, unimpressed. “If I’m to help you find the next Viscountess Bridgerton, you need to give me more to work with. What would make you choose one woman over every other?”

Anthony sipped his port as he considered it. “She has to be beautiful enough to attract my attention, but also intelligent enough to keep it – I have no intention of marrying a silly chit.”

Simon smirked. “I suggest a woman with an ocean of patience, she’ll need it.”

“Yes, yes,” he muttered, waving a hand in dismissal.

His brother-in-law set down his wineglass. “I’ll ask Daphne who she thinks would be a good match, but I will tell you one thing – you are to give up any and all mistresses, even those that are just for a night. I will not find you a wife only for you to make a fool of her.”

Anthony rolled his eyes again. “Then make sure she’s alluring enough that I won’t be tempted to stray.”

* * *

Late that night, Simon relayed Anthony’s requests to Daphne as they were curled up in bed together.

She chuckled, her head on his shoulder. “Does he truly believe that he won’t fall in love with a woman who is perfect for him?”

Simon smiled a bit. “He’s afraid of being hurt again. The new viscountess will be his wife in every sense of the word, we just need to find the right woman.”

She drummed her fingers on his bare chest. “Cressida is out.”

He grinned. “Let’s limit our search to women who actually have a heart.” Simon knew she had a serious contender when she went silent for several moments. “Who do you have in mind, Your Grace?”

Daphne lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Penelope.”

“I don’t know who will be harder to convince – him or her,” he said, one eyebrow raised.

She grinned. “But you must admit it’s perfect. Pen wears her heart on her sleeve, Anthony is trying so hard to guard his. She’ll get him to come down off his high horse, I know it.”

“Not to mention she’s in dire straights at the moment.” He pondered the match. “I reminded him he’ll have to give up his mistresses, but I’m concerned about his ability to make Penelope happy.”

“We’ll help him,” Daphne insisted. “They’ll be the happiest couple in England.”

“Second-happiest,” he said, grinning. “No one can beat us.”

She grinned back. “You are right, of course, Your Grace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the back-and-forth, it's how I saw it in my head.

The following evening, Daphne, Simon, and Penelope had dinner at Bridgerton House. The meal was the usual lively affair, though Daphne noticed that Penelope was decidedly subdued. _I’ll admit I didn’t think much of Lord Featherington but she must love him dearly._ She caught her husband’s eye and nodded, a gesture he returned.

After dinner, her two youngest siblings were sent upstairs to the nursery. Daphne, her mother, Eloise, Francesca, and Penelope went to the drawing room for tea while the men headed for the billiard room. _I hope Simon and I are both successful tonight, Anthony and Pen deserve the happiness that only a good marriage can bring._

* * *

Simon waited until the billiard game was well underway before putting the plan into action. “I spoke to Daphne about the bride hunt.”

Anthony rolled his eyes then took his shot. “And what esteemed young lady did my sister suggest?”

“Penelope Featherington.”

Benedict’s face lit up. “Why, that’s perfect! She’s just the woman for you, Brother.”

Anthony stared at both of them. “You cannot be serious. Penelope’s a child.”

“She’s seventeen, she’s out in society with a full Season under her belt,” Simon said patiently.

“She’s the same age Mother was when she had you,” Benedict added.

“Have you completely taken leave of your senses?” Anthony asked them, incredulous.

* * *

“Have you completely taken leave of your senses?” Penelope asked the duchess, who merely sipped her tea, her eyes dancing.

“I think it’s a lovely idea,” Lady Bridgerton said, delighted.

“It’s romantic – being saved from poverty by a man you’ve known all your life,” Francesca said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

In desperation, Penelope turned to her best friend. “El, you must see how wrong this is.”

Eloise took her hand. “I know we talked about being independent but being married would get you a different kind of freedom, especially once Anthony has an heir and a spare. Married women can do a lot more than unmarried women – look at Lady Whistledown.”

Penelope stiffened at the mention of her _nom de plume_ , she couldn’t help it. “I thought you said she’s a widow.”

Eloise waved her free hand in dismissal. “Widows aren’t invited to parties as often as married women, and only someone who is invited to all of those parties could report on them so accurately.”

“And the Season will be much more fun without the pressure of finding a husband,” Daphne said with a smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“If nothing else, marrying Anthony means we’ll be sisters,” Eloise said, grinning.

“I’m not the right woman for him,” Penelope insisted.

* * *

“I’m not the right man for her,” Anthony insisted. “Penelope needs someone kind.”

“You’re an arse sometimes,” Simon said, grinning, “but I wouldn’t call you cruel.”

“A woman like Penelope inspires kindness,” Benedict said. “She’s so good-hearted that you can’t help being the same.”

“She deserves to marry for love,” Anthony said firmly. “She deserves to be happy for once in her life. I will not take that from her.”

Simon smirked. “Penelope’s second marriage can be for love.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “How droll you are, Your Grace. I’m not marrying Penelope Featherington.”

* * *

“I’m not marrying Anthony Bridgerton,” Penelope said firmly. She was tempted to pout but she knew it wouldn’t help her case.

“Yet,” Daphne said, grinning.

When the men rejoined the ladies, Penelope didn’t fail to notice the amused looks Simon and Benedict kept giving Anthony and she knew they probably had a similar conversation. She was mortified but couldn’t help being comforted by the fact that Anthony surely felt the same way.

That night, the last thing Penelope saw before she went to sleep was the framed miniature of Colin that she kept under her pillow. _I can’t marry Anthony, I can’t lose my chance of someday marrying Colin. I just can’t._


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne advised her husband and the rest of the Bridgertons not to say anything to Penelope or Anthony for a few days. If being blunt wouldn't work, they'd try toning it down. She and Simon saw the Bridgertons and Penelope off at the end of the week. As was usually the case, the men of the family rode in one carriage and Penelope and the women of the family rode in the other.

“How are your mother and sisters faring, Penelope?” Lady Bridgerton asked kindly. She sat in the forward-facing seat in between Francesca and Hyacinth while Penelope and Eloise sat in the rear-facing seat.

“Reasonably well, I think, my lady,” Penelope said. “One of my mother’s cousins has taken us in until we can find our own way in the world.”

“And what of the new Baron Featherington?”

“He was kind enough to let us take our gowns and things we already had, and he paid off my father’s remaining debts. The country estate needs a lot of tending before it can produce a profit again, but he says he’s up to the task.” She rolled her eyes. “Mama tried pushing Prudence his way but he wasn’t interested. Mama thinks it’s her lack of a dowry, I think it’s because he wants a wife who’s actually nice.”

Eloise smiled a bit. “There wasn’t enough kindness in your family to go around, so you got all of it.”

Penelope thought about how she’d treated Marina and, by extension, her own family as Lady Whistledown and knew her friend was wrong but she couldn’t admit that. “Thank you, El.” _Next Season, I swear, I’ll be more mindful of how what I write affects people._

“Are there going to be many autumn balls this year, Mama?” Hyacinth asked. “I love hearing about them.”

“A few,” Lady Bridgerton said, smiling a bit. “Not to mention our annual masked ball at Halloween.”

“Can Gregory and I stay up for that this year? Please?”

Lady Bridgerton smiled at her indulgently. “I’ll discuss it with Anthony.”

“Oh, he never lets us have any fun,” Hyacinth pouted.

Penelope smiled at her sympathetically. “I wish I had an older brother, or four, looking out for me.”

The younger girl grinned. “I’ll trade you my older brothers for your older sisters – what’s two more?”

Eloise smirked. “You know, Pen, if you’re really desperate for brothers, all you have to do is marry Anthony and you’ll have three.”

She groaned quietly. “Not this again. Anthony is … a respectable man. He’d be a good husband for any woman, just not me.” Not wanting to discuss it further, she turned her attention to the passing scenery outside, completely missing the significant look the Bridgerton ladies shared.

* * *

Just ahead of the ladies’ carriage, the Bridgerton men were thoroughly enjoying themselves – Gregory by laying on his stomach on the backward-facing seat as he read a translation of _The Odyssey_ , Benedict by pestering the soul out of Anthony, and Anthony by imagining himself throwing Benedict out of the carriage.

“Admit it, she’s beautiful,” Benedict said, grinning.

“No,” Anthony muttered, his eyes on the passing scenery.

Benedict’s grin widened. “You don’t think Penelope Featherington’s beautiful?”

Anthony sighed heavily. “I said nothing of the sort.”

“Oh, so you do think she’s beautiful.”

He rolled his eyes. “She’s a very pretty girl.”

“Don’t forget her intelligence,” Gregory said, not looking up from his book.

Benedict nodded his head towards him. “Thank you for reminding me, Brother.” He turned back to Anthony, smirking. “See? Even Gregory thinks she’s perfect for you.”

Gregory gave Benedict a significant look but Benedict waved him off.

Anthony rolled his eyes again. “I know what you’re doing and it won’t work. Whoever I end up marrying, it won’t be Penelope.”

Benedict grinned like a cat who swallowed an entire flock of canaries. “Ah, but you said you’re not going to marry for love, so if you’re refusing to marry Penelope, does that mean you have feelings for her?” Even Gregory looked up at that.

“God spare me from meddlesome relatives,” Anthony muttered, though he didn’t dispute his brother’s claim.

Benedict and Gregory grinned at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at Aubrey Hall. The first thing Anthony did was shut himself in the study with the account books and his steward. Discussing the estate was tedious but necessary, and it was nearly time for dinner when he finally emerged.

He was halfway up the main staircase when a sight at the top made him stop dead. There was Penelope, wearing a yellow silk evening gown and white satin gloves, walking towards him. He’d seen the young woman many times before but something about this time made him pause and actually _look_ at her.

_When did you grow up, Penelope Featherington?_ he thought as he took in every detail – her red hair pinned up except for one long curl draped over one shoulder, her soft skin, how the pearls around her neck only seemed to enhance her beauty instead of overwhelming it, and how the gown emphasized the softness of her figure.

Penelope frowned in confusion as she reached the landing and stood in front of him. “Is something wrong, my lord? Do I have a spot on my face?”

Anthony chuckled quietly as he came out of his daze. “No, nothing, you look … lovely. And please, call me Anthony.”

She relaxed and smiled a bit. “Only if you call me Penelope. Or Pen, even. Are you going to be at dinner? Francesca’s eager to show off her skill at the pianoforte afterwards. I just hope no one asks me to play.”

“Why not?” he asked, surprised. “Don’t most young ladies like to show off?”

Penelope shrugged helplessly. “It makes me feel like a trained dog jumping through hoops. ‘Do this, Penelope.’ ‘Do that, Penelope.’ ‘And for God’s sake, don’t forget to smile.’” The last bit sounded so much like her mother that Anthony had to chuckle.

“Yes, I can see how that might get tiresome. I’ll make a deal with you, Penelope – I won’t let anyone force you to perform if you promise to play for me one of these days.”

“Just you?” she asked warily.

“Just me.”

“When?”

He grinned. “On a date of my choosing.”

She appeared to think it over then she smiled and, to him at least, it was like watching the sunrise. “Alright, we have a deal, Anthony.” She held out her hand.

He took her hand then bowed to kiss it. “Excellent. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must change before my mother upbraids me for being late, again.” He bowed to her and barely waited for her curtsey before heading upstairs. He needed to put some distance between himself and the lovely Miss Featherington.

In one of the ground-floor niches, half-hidden by a large vase, Eloise grinned and murmured to herself, “My report to General Daphne is going to be very interesting.”

* * *

All through dinner, Penelope found herself focusing more on her host than the food. Here, in his ancestral home, Anthony Bridgerton was completely in command but even more than that, he was wholly himself. He chuckled at his siblings’ jokes, even those at his expense, and diplomatically stopped a food fight between his youngest brother and sister before it had even begun. He even thoughtfully asked Penelope about her family.

The only time his good humor left him was when Eloise apparently decided to tug on his tail. “So, Brother, have you found a wife yet?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Since I’m not engaged, the answer is obviously no.”

“You don’t need to look far,” Eloise continued, grinning. “The right girl is right under your nose.”

“Eloise,” he said testily, “the only thing right under my nose is tonight’s excellent dinner, which I won’t get to finish if you continue to pry into my personal business.”

“Children,” Lady Bridgerton said, smirking, “don’t make me send you to the nursery.”

Anthony grinned. “She’s talking to you, Eloise.”

“Actually, I was addressing both of you.”

Penelope would swear on every Bible in England that at that moment, Anthony Bridgerton was blushing and God help her, she thought it was adorable.

After dinner, the men passed on the chance for port and billiards in favor of being with the ladies. Francesca did indeed show off what she had learned in Bath, to great applause. Afterwards, Eloise suggested that Penelope went next but she demurred. When Eloise pressed, Anthony stepped in.

“Penelope has already given you her answer, Eloise. How can you expect anyone to respect your wishes if you don’t respect theirs?”

Eloise looked from Anthony to Penelope and back, grinning. “You’re absolutely right, Brother. What was I thinking? It’s _you_ who should play for us.”

That surprised Penelope. “You know how to play?”

She swore he blushed again. “Er, yes, my mother insisted.”

“I made sure all of my children were taught an instrument,” Lady Bridgerton said proudly. “Little Anthony loved hearing me play the pianoforte, so I taught him. But I fear he’s out of practice these days.”

“There are some things one doesn’t forget,” he muttered then after a moment, he headed for the pianoforte and sat down.

Penelope listened raptly as he started to play and sing.

_“Did you not hear my lady_

_Go down the garden singing?_

_Blackbird and thrush were silent_

_To hear the alleys ringing.”_

His voice was beautiful and she wanted nothing more than to listen to it all day. She closed her eyes to better concentrate on the music. The lyrics were so pretty but it was the third verse that almost made her want to cry for the kinship she felt with it.

_“Though I am nothing to her,_

_Though she must rarely look at me,_

_And though I could never woo her_

_I love her 'till I die.”_

Penelope sniffled. _That’s just like me and Colin. Oh God, Colin! Here I am, thinking about Anthony, when **Colin** is the man I love. How could I be so unfaithful? God, I have to get out of here…_ She mumbled a quick excuse before fleeing the drawing room, barely hearing Anthony call out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from "Silent Worship" by Arthur Somervell. Yeah, I got the idea from _Emma_ (1996).


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony had no idea what had happened. One moment, he was playing and singing (not too badly, in his opinion) but the next? Penelope had a horrified look on her face and ran out of the drawing room like the devil himself was on her heels. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was calling her name and running after her.

She ran out the front doors, not caring or perhaps not even noticing that the sun had long set. Anthony ran faster, wanting to catch her before she fell into the low-set pool of the garden fountain. She fell to her knees just before it, sobbing into her hands. He stopped dead a few feet from her, uncertain of what to do. He’d always left his crying sisters to their mother, and any inamorata’s tears were usually stopped by the offering of flowers or some expensive trinket.

 _None of those options will work here._ “Penelope?” Anthony asked gently.

“Please, leave me be,” she said quietly, sniffling. “I don’t want to speak to anyone.” The breeze picked up and she shivered.

 _Summer is definitely ending,_ he thought as he took off his jacket. He approached her slowly then draped it over her shoulders before crouching beside her. “Whatever I did wrong, I apologize.”

“It wasn’t you,” she said quietly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “You were wonderful, truly.”

Her praise warmed him but he set the feeling aside. “Then what has upset you? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

“There’s nothing to fix, Anthony.” She sighed quietly then looked at him. “I’m in love with someone who will never love me back.”

The surprise of her words literally knocked him onto his arse. “Who-who are you in love with?”

She looked away again, her focus on the fountain in front of them. “Does it matter? He’ll never return my feelings. I know I should forget him but I can’t.”

“He’s a fool, whoever he is,” he said firmly.

Penelope didn’t say anything for a moment, then she looked down at her hands. “It’s Colin.”

If he weren’t already on his arse, that would have done it. “Colin? My brother? That Colin?”

“Yes, of course that Colin,” she said, more than a little irritation in her voice.

“I had no idea,” he said helplessly.

“No one did, I made sure of that. I … I was going to tell him at Daphne and Simon’s ball, but he told me he was going to Greece and that it was my idea and I just … couldn’t.”

Anthony thought back to every conversation he’d had with his brother about her. “He’s never seen you as anything more than a friend. He would have told me if he had any romantic interest in you.”

“God, Anthony, do you think I don’t know that?” she said, her irritation rising. “I don’t need him to love me back, I just need him to let me love him. I could be satisfied with that. But even if Colin came back and decided he’d be content with me loving him, we still couldn’t marry, not after my father gambled away my dowry. Younger sons can’t afford to marry impoverished women, I know that.”

An idea came to him. “What if I restored your dowry?”

She glared at him. “I’m not a charity case, Anthony.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes you are, Penelope. If you don’t marry well, what are you going to do, beg on the street? Become a governess?”

She stiffened her spine. “At least being a governess is honorable.”

“You’re the daughter of a baron, becoming a governess would be a fall from grace you’d never recover from.”

Penelope shakily got to her feet then dusted off her gown. “If you came out here to cheer me up, you’re doing a horrible job.”

He quickly got to his feet. “I came out here to keep you from getting hurt.”

“It’s much too late for that,” she muttered then she took off his jacket and gave it back to him before walking back towards the house.

Anthony silently watched Penelope go and wondered how he was ever going to get back into her good graces.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the morning post arrived while Penelope had breakfast with the Bridgerton ladies, the men still abed. She was surprised to receive a letter from her mother – the Dowager Lady Featherington was not known for regular correspondence. A feeling of dread came over Penelope and she knew it would be better to read the letter in private, so she politely excused herself then went upstairs to the pretty pink guest room they’d given her.

Penelope sat down on the canopied bed and started to read.

_My dear Penelope,_

_You are to be congratulated, child – the new Baron Featherington has asked me for your hand in marriage. I have accepted, of course, since you have no suitors and are highly unlikely to have any in the future. Even after paying off the rest of your late father’s debts, Lord Featherington is comfortably wealthy. He assured me you will have an enviable amount of pin money and you and your children with him will be set for life. He even hinted that he will help me and your sisters._

_I know you are overjoyed, my dear. The wedding is to be in three days as he already has procured a special license. He is sending his carriage for you tomorrow, so you’ll have enough time to thank the Bridgertons for their hospitality._

_You are very fortunate, Penelope – most men wouldn’t look twice at someone like you, especially with no dowry. I’m sure you have plenty of questions, which I will answer once you return to London, but I will not hear any arguments._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving mother_

She barely resisted the urge to crumple the foolscap and throw it into the fire. _Oh God, what am I going to do? I can’t marry him, no matter what Mama says. I refuse to marry someone I’ve only just met. And why would he even want to marry me? He could just as easily have picked Prudence or Philipa._ Tears started to well in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. _I can’t cry over this. Yes, it’s bad but so many other women have it worse. No, I must be strong._

Still clutching the letter and still fighting off tears, she left the sanctuary of the guest room only to run into Anthony in the hallway. Her dismay must have been written all over her face for he took one look at her and was immediately concerned.

“What is it, Penelope? What’s happened?”

The genuine emotion in his eyes broke through her resolve and the threatened tears started to fall as she wordlessly handed over the letter. He read it quickly, his eyes widening with each word, then his expression hardened.

“This is ludicrous.” He gave her back the letter, his tone gentler. “They cannot force you to marry anyone, Penelope. The law forbids it.”

She swallowed hard. “That may be, Anthony, but my mother-”

“Oh, hang your mother,” he said vehemently. “She’s not above the law.”

Penelope stared at him wide-eyed. “I have no other suitors.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to accept the first one that comes along. Write back to your mother, tell her you have a terrible cold and the doctor says you cannot travel for at least a week.”

“But what good will delaying things do?” she asked helplessly.

The smile he gave her was sly. “It’ll give me time to uncover as much dirt on the new baron as I can. Believe me, no man is sinless.” He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, his tone even gentler. “You can have faith in me, Penelope – I won’t let him come anywhere near you.”

Her mother’s letter, the thought that her fate was sealed, and Anthony’s kindness were all too much for her and she started to sob. He enveloped her in an embrace and she sobbed into his chest, wetting his waistcoat with her tears. In his arms, she felt safe and secure, two things sorely lacking from her life at present.

A footman cleared his throat and she pulled back, blushing brightly on top of everything else. Anthony gave her a sympathetic look before turning to the man.

“It’s alright, Miss Featherington simply had some distressing news from home.” When the footman nodded and continued on his way, Anthony pulled a fine linen handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

She dried her face then discreetly blew her nose. “You, um, probably don’t want this back.”

He chuckled. “Once it’s laundered, you can keep it, I have several.” After she tucked the handkerchief into her sleeve, he gently took her hands. “Promise me you won’t leave this house until this unfortunate matter is resolved – I can’t protect you nearly as well outside these walls.”

Penelope didn’t know if it was Anthony’s words, his touch, or a combination of both, but she was starting to feel that maybe, just maybe, she could get out of this unwanted engagement. “I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my Bridgerton rewatch and I only just realized that according to the show, the Season was a springtime event. The real London Season lasted from Easter until mid-August, so I set this fic in mid-August. We'll just pretend that the show timed the Season properly, alright?

That afternoon, Anthony holed up in his study and wrote to all of his male friends and acquaintances, asking for any rumors they’d heard about the new baron. Benedict, he knew, would do the same, just as their mother would ask her female friends and acquaintances. The entire family had rallied around Penelope when she revealed what her mother had planned and it gratified Anthony to see it.

_She fits in so well, she could easily be a Bridgerton herself_. The memory of his brother-in-law suggesting that he marry Penelope came to mind and he smiled a bit. _I must admit, the idea has merit. Perhaps once the baron is no longer an issue…_ Penelope saying she loved Colin replayed in his head and he swore quietly. _No, I’m not the Bridgerton she wants._

After dinner that night, Anthony and Benedict joined the ladies in the drawing room straight away. He ignored Eloise’s triumphant look as he sat down next to Penelope on one of the settees. She smiled at him shyly and he was about to draw her into conversation when Eloise plopped down between them.

“Let’s play Speculation,” she declared, grinning.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “You always want to play Speculation.”

“That’s because I’m so good at it.”

“No,” Benedict said from the other settee, “it’s because you cheat.”

She smirked at him. “You can’t prove that.”

“Watch me.”

“I’ll play Speculation,” Francesca said from the pianoforte.

Hyacinth lit up. “Ooo, may I play?”

“No,” their mother said, smiling fondly, “you’re too young, but you can watch the others.”

Eloise turned to Anthony. “C’mon, Anthony, it’s always more fun with four.”

He smiled a bit, amused. “I’ll play if Penelope plays.”

His sister turned to her friend. “Well?”

“I was never very good at cards,” Penelope said quietly, looking down at her hands.

Anthony suspected her reluctance was because Speculation gave players the opportunity to buy cards from the other players and she had no money with her. He was about to offer her a few coins when his mother announced that she’d play.

The four players left the settees in favor of the card table in the corner. Hyacinth and Gregory decided to go watch them, thus leaving Anthony and Penelope alone. He was certain it was deliberate on his family’s part but he couldn’t find it in him to complain. His suspicions were confirmed when his mother suggested that he show Penelope the gardens.

“I, er, saw them last night,” Penelope said. “They’re lovely.”

His mother smiled at her fondly. “You only saw the Italian garden, there’s so much more to see. Have Anthony show you the rose garden. Or the orchard. Or-”

“Or everything,” Hyacinth said, grinning.

Anthony rolled his eyes but then he stood and offered his hand to Penelope, grinning. “Would you like a formal tour of the gardens, Miss Featherington?”

She grinned back. “I’d like nothing better, my lord.” She accepted his hand then rose.

He tucked his hand into the crook of his elbow then led the way out of the room, ignoring his family’s grins. Once they were in the hallway, they parted only long enough for her to fetch her shawl and bonnet and him to fetch his hat and walking stick, then she took his arm again.

He led her out of the house, past the Italian garden, and into the rectangular-shaped rose garden. Torches lit the path that ran down the length.

“I’m afraid the roses are past their prime,” he said apologetically.

“The rosebushes are still beautiful,” Penelope insisted. She sat down on the marble bench in the middle of the garden and he sat down beside her.

“Between myself, Benedict, and our mother, I think every member of the aristocracy has been asked about the new baron. We should know in a day or two if there’s anything we can use to make him back off.”

“And if there isn’t?” she asked quietly.

“Then we’ll think of something else.” He gently took her hand. “I won’t give up, Penelope, not until you’re safe from him.”

She looked down at their hands. “I want to marry someday, just not him. I want to marry for love.”

“You want to marry Colin,” he said gently. He could admit to himself that it hurt to say the words.

Penelope nodded before looking up at him. “But I’ve lost that chance, if I ever had it.”

“Then, you’d consider marrying someone else?” He ignored the hope dawning in his chest.

“If I loved him, yes. But how will I find a man who will take me without a dowry, and with the family I have?”

He smiled a bit. “You need a man who’s rich and has a good sense of humor.”

Penelope smiled back. “I think that precludes every man I’ve ever met – no one has a good enough sense of humor to put up with my mother every day, and I know she’ll want to move in with me and whichever poor soul I marry. My sisters too. No man can withstand a house full of Featherington women. Even my father spent most of his evenings out.” Her smile fell at the mention of her father and he wanted nothing more than to restore it to its proper place.

Alarm bells rang in his head and he knew that going down that path would lead to nothing but heartache. _Love is not in the cards for me. No, if any man is going to make Penelope Featherington smile, it’s going to be a better man than me. I’ll write to Colin first thing in the morning._


	8. Chapter 8

The next day brought dark clouds and rain. Anthony shoved aside his disappointment at not being able to show Penelope more of the gardens in favor of writing to Colin. Benedict slipped into the study without knocking and leaned against the desk.

“Who are you writing to? I thought you already wrote to everyone you knew about the baron.”

“This is to Colin,” Anthony said, not looking up. “I’m asking him to cut his Grand Tour short and come home so he can rescue Penelope.”

“He doesn’t love her that way. Pen’s a sister to him.”

Sighing heavily, he finally looked up at his brother. “Penelope is in love with him and she’s in desperate need of a husband. Colin cares about her, he needs to do the honorable thing and step up, as we all must at some point.”

Benedict smirked. “And when is your time going to be? You have an obligation to the Bridgerton line.”

Anthony rolled his eyes then went back to writing. “I haven’t found her yet.”

“I think you have, Brother. Not to mention you’re in a much better position to protect and care for Penelope. Colin can’t afford to marry a girl with no dowry.”

“She doesn’t want me,” he said, not looking up. “She only wants Colin.”

“Then change her mind. Show her you’d be a good husband and father.” He smirked. “Show her what you learned from all of those lightskirts.”

Anthony glared at him. “Don’t you have something better to do?”

Benedict grinned. “You’re absolutely right – I can woo Penelope on your behalf.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Someone has to since you’re obviously not going to.”

“And there’s a reason for that,” he muttered as he went back to the letter, only for Benedict to yank it away.

His younger brother ignored his glare. “Even if this letter reaches Colin in time, which is far from guaranteed, there’s no way he will be back in England in time to save Pen from the baron. You’re wasting your time and Colin’s.”

“Then what would you have me do, Benedict?” he asked, his anger rising. “I refuse to risk my heart again.”

“You really think someone as sweet as Penelope would break your heart?”

“In the most innocent way, yes.”

“I think you’re wrong. Dead wrong.” He crumpled the foolscap, ignoring Anthony’s protest. “Talk to her. I mean really talk to her. Forget about asking Colin, you’re the one who needs to save her.” He tossed the paper into the fireplace on his way out of the study.

Anthony put his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands and wondered what in the hell he was going to do.

* * *

That afternoon, Penelope was curled up on the padded window seat in the library, listening to the rain hit the window. She tried to read the book in her hand but her thoughts kept drifting – Anthony, her mother’s letter and everything it meant, Colin, Anthony showing her around the rose garden, her father, the baron, Anthony’s kindness, and everyone’s attempts to bring her and Anthony together. _I don’t know why they bother, it’s not going to work. I love Colin and even if I didn’t, someone like Anthony would never want me._

Anthony burst into the room, making her jump, but it was the triumphant grin on his face that had her full attention. “The baron will no longer be a problem,” he declared as he held up a thick stack of unfolded letters in one hand and smacked it with the other. “Every person we wrote to sent back reports that the new baron is an infamous cad with a long line of deflowered virgins in his wake.”

Penelope’s cheeks burned with the implications of what Anthony was saying but she couldn’t ignore the hope she felt. “Then … I won’t have to marry him?”

“Not with a reputation like this.” He sat down next to her.

“But wouldn’t it be his word against theirs? Not to mention my mother probably knows of his reputation and doesn’t care.” She sighed painfully. “I thank you for your effort, Anthony, but it isn’t enough.”

He was silent for a moment then he nodded solemnly. “There’s just one thing that can be done, then.” He slid off the window seat and got down on one knee in front of her. “Penelope Featherington, will you marry me?”

Penelope felt all of the blood drain from her face as she stared at him. “You-you can’t be serious…”

“I am, completely. I need a wife and an heir, you need a husband and a protector. I would never ask for more than you are willing to give and I would do my best every day to make you happy.”

She didn’t doubt his words, not with the sincerity in his eyes, but her heart wasn’t his. “I-I’m sorry, Anthony, but I just can’t…” Desperately needing to flee, she got up and ran out of the library, praying that she knew how to find her room even with the tears blurring her vision.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightfall brought thunder and lightning in addition to the incessant rain. Anthony, dressed for dinner, was walking down the hallway when Eloise stopped him.

“What the devil did you do to Penelope?” she demanded.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Language, Sister.” He kept walking.

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this that easily,” she said as she caught up with him. “Pen’s inconsolable and the only thing I could get out of her was your name, so I’ll ask again – what the devil did you do to her?”

They reached the stairs but that didn’t stop them. “I asked her to marry me,” he said, keeping his expression and tone neutral as he started down the stairs.

“I’d be singing your praises if you hadn’t mucked it up so completely.”

“Believe me, there was no right way for me to propose since I’m the wrong man.”

“You’re not, actually,” Eloise said with more than a little sympathy, “you just have to get her to see that.” They reached the bottom of the stairs and she grinned at him. “Pen’s not coming down to dinner. Go up there and talk to her. Gently, I might add, like a suitor’s supposed to. I’ll have dinner for both of you sent up.”

He couldn’t help being proud of her. “Who are you and what have you done with my little sister?”

She rolled her eyes. “Go, I want a future sister-in-law before bedtime.” She headed for the dining room.

Anthony chuckled as he went back upstairs. The door to Penelope’s room was closed so he knocked gently. “Penelope?” There was no response. “Penelope, please, let me in.” He counted the seconds like someone counting between the lightning and the thunder that boomed overhead.

Half a minute passed before the door opened and Penelope stood in front of him. She was dabbing her cheeks with a handkerchief, her wary eyes were red, her hair was messy, and her dress was hopelessly wrinkled but Anthony still thought she was beautiful.

“May I come in?” he asked gently.

“It’s your house,” she said quietly before turning and walking back to the bed.

He stepped into the room then closed the door behind him. _The servants might talk but right now, I don’t care._

Penelope sat down on the edge of the bed, looking more miserable than anyone he’d ever met. He sat down next to her then silently held out his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, she took it. Her small hand was soft and warm, and it pleased him immensely that it fit perfectly in his.

“Does this mean you’ve accepted my proposal?” he asked gently.

She nodded. “You’re my only option, I know that. Marrying Colin was … it was just a dream. Even with my dowry, I wasn’t right for him.”

He wanted nothing more than to take away the sadness on her face. “I’ll make you happy, Penelope,” he said gently. “No matter what it takes.”

Penelope swallowed hard. “Are you sure this is what _you_ want? I mean, you could have any woman.”

Anthony chuckled. “My mother certainly threw enough of them at me, but believe me, my dear Miss Featherington, I want a woman like no other. A woman with spirit that even your mother can’t extinguish. A woman with a heart big enough for all the children we’re blessed with.”

“A woman who’s fat and ugly?” she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted it until she met his eyes. “A woman with the face and figure of a goddess. You’re beautiful, Penelope, and anyone who made you think otherwise is wrong.”

She started to cry again but a knock on the door prevented him from comforting her. He went to the door and opened it then accepted the loaded tray from the maid before kicking the door closed and carrying the tray back to the bed.

“Was it your sisters who said it?” he asked gently once he was seated again.

“Them and my mother,” Penelope said as she picked up a roll and took a bite. “I’ve always been heavy, while my sisters were always thin.” She paused then looked up at him. “All three of them will want to live with us, you know.”

“That’s one thing I won’t allow,” he said, smiling a bit as he started to cut the slice of roast beef on his plate. “I’ll restore your sisters’ dowries and I’ll give your mother an allowance, provided they don’t live with us. After seventeen years with them, you deserve some peace and quiet.”

Penelope smiled back. “The Bridgertons aren’t exactly known for being quiet, but I think it’s a kind of joyful noise I can get used to.”


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope couldn’t remember the last time she enjoyed a meal more, and she knew it was all to do with the company. _My fiancé. What will Mama say? No, better not to think about that just yet._

“We’ll need your mother’s permission, of course,” Anthony said, smirking, “but I don’t think it’ll be hard to get – having one daughter married to a viscount and being connected to the Bridgerton family will help her other daughters immensely.”

One thing worried her. “What about the baron? He could still interfere.”

“He won’t,” he assured her gently. “And if he does, we’ll rally the troops. Maybe we can even get Lady Whistledown on our side.”

_Oh God, I have to tell him… He needs to know exactly who he’s marrying. But how can I after what I did to my own family? Which is worse – keeping a secret from your fiancé or telling him, knowing he’ll never trust you?_

Anthony reached out to take her hand. “It’ll be alright,” he murmured. “You’ll see.”

Penelope swallowed hard. “Anthony, if someone had a secret so … awful that knowing it would make you think less of them, would you still want to know it?”

He smiled a bit. “You are the most innocent person I know, what horrible secret could you possibly-”

“I’m Lady Whistledown,” she blurted out.

The weight of his stare made her feel like a butterfly pinned to a display case. “Prove it.”

She bit her lower lip as she considered the evidence at hand. “I always give my manuscripts to the printer, I don’t make any copies before I hand it over.”

“That way, no one looking for evidence at your house would find anything connecting you to her,” he said thoughtfully, then his eyes widened slightly. “You and your family were the only people who knew what Miss Thompson was planning.”

She nodded, swallowing hard. “I loved Colin, I couldn’t let her trap him into marriage.”

“You also didn’t want to lose the man you loved to someone else,” he said quietly.

“I tried to tell him but he wouldn’t listen. I asked Marina not to go through with it but she was determined. I … I felt like exposing her was the only way to stop it.”

“And while the revelation spared Colin, it damned your family.” He took a sip of his wine. “Did you even consider the consequences beforehand?” He didn’t sound angry but his disappointment was loud and clear.

“All I thought about was saving Colin. I swore to myself that I will be more careful next Season. Um, that is, if you’ll let me continue to be her, assuming you’ll be my lord and master.” She looked down at her hands. _Is our engagement over before it even begins?_

Anthony set the tray on the floor before gently taking her hands. “Look at me, Penelope.”

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, one tear sliding down her cheek. He released one hand in order to gently wipe away the tear, the look in his eyes so gentle that she wanted to cry even more tears.

“You did what you thought you must in order to save someone you care about. I cannot fault you for that, especially since I challenged Simon to a duel when I thought he took advantage of Daphne’s innocence.”

Penelope stared at him. “What?! But dueling’s illegal!”

“Daphne stopped it, after we both nearly shot her.”

“Anthony-”

“My point is that both of us have done questionable things in order to help people dear to us, so how can I blame you?” She was about to protest again when he added, “Do you swear to always be loyal to me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“My family?”

“Of course.”

He smiled a bit. “Your family?”

She smiled back. “I suppose.”

Anthony chuckled then he murmured, “Our family?” Before she could answer, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, not taking his eyes off hers.

Penelope felt her cheeks warm. “Yes,” she whispered.

He grinned. “Then I see nothing wrong with you continuing to keep the ton on its toes. And as for being your ‘lord and master,’ I’ll only agree to that if you will be my ‘lady and mistress.’”

She giggled, her fears vanishing. “That’s not really a saying.”

“It should be. So, how about it? Will ours be a marriage of equals, Penelope?”

“Is there such a thing?”

“The world at large would say no. They’d say I should be in control of all things and at all times, and that is how we will make it look to outsiders.” He smiled softly. “But between us, behind closed doors, we will be equals. How does that sound?”

Penelope smiled happily. “Like perfection.”


	11. Chapter 11

Anthony wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss his fiancée but he knew it would have to wait. _She’s still in love with Colin, I need to give her time to get over him._ He grinned. “We should probably tell my family, Eloise in particular is eager for the news.”

She grinned back. “They have been trying very hard to get us together.”

“Yes, well, subtlety isn’t the strong suit of any of them.” He got up then held out his hand.

Penelope took it then stood up. “I’ll write to my mother in the morning. You know she’ll probably be here by the following morning.”

Anthony rolled his eyes as he led her out of the room. “Then at least we’ll have a twenty-four-hour respite.”

They walked down the hallway then down the stairs but only got as far as the landing before they were spotted.

“He did it!” Eloise declared from the doorway to the drawing room, her face lit up. “He really did it!”

He lowered his head to murmur in Penelope’s ear, “Incoming. Brace yourself.” Her resulting shiver made him want to kiss her even more.

By the time they reached the foot of the stairs, every Bridgerton in the house was waiting for them and all of them looked delighted.

Eloise got to Penelope first, enveloping her in a bear hug that Anthony was certain stole her breath away. “Oh, Pen! We’ll finally be sisters!”

Penelope hugged her back. “I know! I never thought it would happen this way, but I’m happy.”

Anthony wondered how truthful she was being but decided to let it slide.

His mother was next, hugging Penelope a bit more gently. “Welcome to the family, my dear.”

She smiled shyly. “Thank you, my lady.”

“Please, you can call me Violet now.”

“I’d like that, Violet.”

The others all took their turns hugging Penelope and congratulating Anthony. Benedict ushered all of them into the drawing room and asked a footman to bring up some champagne. After a round of toasts (the younger Bridgertons being allowed one sip of champagne each), Benedict pulled Anthony aside while the ladies and Gregory talked to Penelope.

“You’re certain about this, Brother?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

Anthony nodded then took another sip of his champagne. “It’ll solve all of our problems.”

Benedict raised an eyebrow. “And your vow never to marry for love?”

“I’m still keeping it. I know you, Eloise, and probably Mother are going to write to our dear duchess in London. Tell her she can stop meddling, she got what she wanted.”

“Not quite,” Benedict said, then he grinned knowingly. “But the war rages on. Still, General Daphne will be pleased with the campaign’s progress.”

Anthony rolled his eyes then looked over at his fiancée. Violet was telling her about her own wedding while the other girls listened raptly and Gregory took to pestering Hyacinth. Penelope seemed more than happy to be in the center of a loud, lively, and loving family.

_Let’s hope that never changes._

It was late by the time everyone else went up to bed, leaving the newly-engaged couple alone together. They sat on opposite ends of one of the settees but Anthony felt the need to be close to her so he scooted over and grinned when she looked at him curiously.

“Just wanting to be near my future wife, nothing more.”

Penelope smiled shyly. “Should we ask a maid to chaperone?”

He chuckled. “I promise to behave, it’s you I’m concerned about.”

She smirked at him. “As handsome as you are, I think I can refrain myself.”

Anthony clutched his heart like he’d just been shot and flopped back against the settee. “Oh, you wound me! Here I was thinking I’m irresistible, the handsomest man in England until you set me to rights.”

Penelope giggled. “You’re the second-handsomest man in England.”

He rearranged himself so that he lay on the settee with his head in her lap. “I suppose Colin would be the handsomest.” He tried to keep all jealousy out of his tone, but some still crept in.

She smiled a bit. “He’s the handsomest man in Greece.” Her fingers wove their way into his hair and he found it infinitely relaxing.

“Of course,” Anthony muttered. “Then who do you think is the handsomest man in England? Simon? Please don’t say Benedict, he’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

Penelope smirked. “Gregory.”

“Very funny,” he muttered.

“I thought so.”

“Seriously, who-”

“You, of course,” she cut in, smiling down at him fondly. “I’m a very lucky girl.”

He grinned up at her. “And I’m a very lucky man.” He yawned softly then closed his eyes.

“Anthony,” she scolded fondly, “you can’t sleep there.”

“Just for a few minutes, sweetheart.” The last thing he felt before he dozed off was her finger slowly tracing along his jawbone and he smiled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

After a lively breakfast the next morning with all of the Bridgertons in residence except her fiancé, who was still abed, Penelope went to her room to write to her mother. Dread filled her as she thought about her mother possibly refusing to give permission and she wanted nothing more than to see Anthony. He was still asleep even though noon was fast approaching, so she settled for exploring the gardens on her own.

Penelope found the orchard easily enough and amused herself with imagining Anthony beside her as she walked amongst the apple trees. _He’d probably tell me some silly story of him, Benedict, and Colin getting into mischief when they were young. Colin. I have to let him go, it’s not fair to Anthony for me to be in love with someone else when I’m engaged to him._

She sat down underneath a particularly shady tree and sighed quietly. _I’ve loved Colin for so long, before I even knew what love was. He was so nice to me whenever I came over to see Eloise, that’s probably why I fell in love with him. Anthony was always either in his study, at his club, or … with a lady friend, I suppose._ She blushed at the thought, she couldn’t help it. _Too busy for his sister’s friend._

_But look at them now. Colin knew I just lost my father but he still insisted on leaving the next day, while Anthony is doing everything in his power to save me from the new baron._ She pulled her knees up beneath her skirts then wrapped her arms around them and laid her head on her knees, sighing quietly. _Anthony is more worthy of me now, I suppose. Oh, why can’t I just take back my heart from Colin and give it to Anthony? Why is love never that easy?_

A rustle in the grass alerted her and she lifted her head to see Anthony standing above her, grinning. “So, this is where you got off to,” he said jovially as he sat down next to her. “Good morning.”

She grinned back. “Good afternoon, Anthony.”

He chuckled. “Yes, yes, I slept late, again. It’s one bad habit of mine Mother hopes you’ll do away with once we’re married.”

“‘One bad habit?’” she echoed, grinning wider. “Do I want to know the others?”

Anthony smirked. “Only if you promise not to put them in the first issue of next Season’s Lady Whistledown.”

“I promise,” she said, warming up to the topic. “Now tell me, what are your ills and how am I to cure them?”

He chuckled again. “I’m sure my siblings would be glad to name them for you, but I shall endeavor to complete the list. Let’s see…” He gestured for her to lower her legs and the moment she did so, he laid down with his head in her lap. “I’m overbearing, according to, well, all of them.”

Penelope giggled as her fingers ran through his hair. “That’s just being an older brother and the head of the family, I’m afraid I can’t cure you of those things. What else?”

“I spend too much time at my club.”

“Men need a place away from ladies. At least, that’s what Papa says … said.” She swallowed hard at the thought of her father.

He reached up to gently take her hand. “You must miss him.”

“I do, just as you must miss yours.” Penelope sighed quietly. “I know what he did was wrong but he was still my father.”

“The grief gets easier to deal with each day,” he said gently. “You’ll see. And I’m here to help you through it.”

“Thank you,” she said, gently squeezing his hand, then she smiled a bit. “So, what else is wrong with you?”

Anthony looked mock-wounded. “My own fiancée doesn’t think I’m perfect? So scandalous. You’ll be in the next Lady Whistledown for certain.” When she lightly tugged on a lock of his hair, he grinned up at her. “I already promised to give up my worst vice, so nothing to worry about there.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

He sat up then turned to face her, his smile fading away. “I promised to give up ‘any and all mistresses,’ though there was really only one, and she had already cut me loose.” He gently took her hand. “You’ll be the only woman in my life, Penelope, I swear.”

Penelope could feel the warmth in her cheeks as she looked at their joined hands. “While that is … gratifying to hear, Anthony, I’m not sure I’ll be able to, well, satisfy you.” She forced herself to meet his eyes.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “You’re an innocent, are you not? Where did you hear such talk?”

“I am an innocent and if you must know, I hear all sorts of things at society events, not to mention servants’ gossip. I may not understand everything that happens between a husband and a wife, or a man and his mistress, but I’ve heard plenty.”

“I see… Well, it doesn’t matter – even if you can’t satisfy me, I will still be faithful to you.” He grinned. “Fortunately, I don’t think we need to worry since I think you are very much capable of satisfying me, Penelope Featherington.”


	13. Chapter 13

Anthony’s grin widened as his fiancée blushed over his declaration. _You’re fun to tease, Penelope, but I meant every word._

“Will you teach me?” she asked shyly.

He raised an eyebrow. “Your mother will tell you everything you need to know.”

“I very much doubt that,” Penelope muttered. “She wouldn’t even tell me how babies were made after we found out Marina was pregnant. All she said was that Marina’s condition was ‘catching,’ but that’s not true, is it? Expecting a baby can’t be like having a cold.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Your mother is even more useless than I thought.” Just the thought of teaching his virginal and utterly beguiling fiancée about sex was enough to make his buckskins uncomfortable and he swore his cheeks were warm, and not because of the late-summer sun. He sighed heavily. “Penelope, I’ll teach you, but it must wait until our wedding night.”

“Why?”

“Because teaching you about the marital act will make me want to put our lessons into practice and that’s something that cannot happen until we’re wed.”

She blushed brighter. “We don’t have to go that far. I just … I want to know! I want to please you, Anthony, and, frankly, I want to know for myself what all the fuss is about. What is it about … intercourse … that makes people lose their heads? Half the things I write about as Lady Whistledown are people either looking for intercourse or having it with the wrong person.”

He couldn’t help chuckling at her insistence. _You really are so sheltered._ “I may regret this, but come to the library tonight, after everyone has gone to bed.”

“Why can’t you tell me now? We’re alone.”

“Don’t remind me, sweetheart,” he muttered then he took her hand and kissed the back of it but didn’t let go. “I have a book on human anatomy, it’ll illustrate the differences in our bodies. Not to mention I’m going to need the fortification that only alcohol can provide if I’m to tell you all of these things without showing you.”

“Alright, but is there anything you can tell me now?”

He smiled a bit. “To answer your earlier question, people lose their heads over intercourse because it feels indescribably good.”

“For the man _and_ the woman?” she asked skeptically.

Anthony chuckled. “Yes, Penelope. In fact, I would argue that it feels even better for the woman.” He held her hand in both of his and gently turned it over. “Have you ever touched yourself, sweetheart?”

Her eyes widened comically. “Mama said we shouldn’t, that it’s something only lightskirts did, not respectable ladies.”

He rolled his eyes then gave in to one of his many urges and gently pulled her into his lap. Penelope squeaked in surprise but didn’t object. Once she was settled astride his lap, he found he quite liked having her there. _Fulfilling my duty to the Bridgerton line is going to be the easiest thing I’ve ever done._

“Your mother was quite wrong about a great many things, Penelope,” he said gently. “Touching yourself is something even ‘respectable ladies’ do. It’s part of being a woman with needs.”

“What do you mean? What needs?”

He closed his eyes and gently pressed his forehead against hers. _God give me strength._ “If you only knew how tempting you are in your innocence.” He lifted his head to gaze at her. “Have you ever felt urges you didn’t understand? A hunger that wasn’t for food? A need you couldn’t begin to satisfy?”

She bit her lower lip and he nearly groaned from the sight. “Um, yes, but the … urge always went away eventually.”

He nodded. “Those urges are your body wanting intercourse. Sometimes, only actual intercourse can satisfy, but other times, touching yourself can give you the release you need.”

“What do you mean by a release?”

Anthony smiled a bit. “Were you ever so frustrated that you wanted to scream, and then actually screamed?” At her nod, he added, “That’s what it’s like – you feel this tension building inside you then it releases all at once. It’s the part of intercourse, or touching yourself, that feels the best, but building that tension feels good as well.”

She thought that over a moment, her frown of concentration just begging to be kissed, but he held himself back. _She’s not ready for that yet._

“What about kissing?”

_I stand corrected._ He smiled playfully. “What about it?”

“Does it really feel as good as everyone says?”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “You’re saying you’ve never been kissed either?”

“The only thing I’ve done with a man is dance.”

_Colin didn’t appreciate what was his for the taking._ “Would you like me to show you what kissing is like, Penelope?” he murmured and grinned at her resulting blush.

She nodded wordlessly and he lowered his head to softly capture her mouth with his.


	14. Chapter 14

Penelope’s mouth tasted just like Anthony knew it would – sweetness and light. There under an apple tree, he taught his untouched fiancée how to kiss and was pleased to find she was a quick study. _Passionate little thing._ His buckskins were growing more uncomfortable by the minute but the last thing he wanted was for her to leave his arms.

She laid her head on his shoulder, her heavy breathing telling him it was getting to be a bit much for her as well. “Oh, why must couples have to wait?”

Anthony chuckled as he held her close. “Penelope Featherington, what would your mother say?”

“I honestly don’t think she’d care since I’m marrying you either way. But why must we wait? It can’t be only morality.”

“That’s the main reason,” he mused, “but there’s also society to consider – you yourself know better than most what happens to a couple who let passion get the better of them.”

She gave an unladylike snort. “That’s only if they’re caught. Any couple that does make it to the altar with their virtues unsullied deserves a medal.”

Anthony grinned. “Am I to assume that you are enjoying my lessons?”

Penelope lifted her head to smile at him shyly and he couldn’t help hoping that her sweet shyness was something she never lost, no matter how many lessons he taught her. “You know I am.”

“Good. I promise not to cross any lines with you during these lessons. You’ll wear white on our wedding day because you’ve earned it.”

She smiled happily. “I never thought of it that way before – being still an innocent on your wedding day as something you had to work for. But now, with you, I’m inclined to agree. But…”

He raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “Yes?”

“Are there lines, small ones, that we can cross before we’re married?”

Anthony groaned softly at the thought of what they could do besides intercourse. “There are, but I’m not sure I trust myself.”

“But will you still teach me tonight?”

“Yes, I just can’t touch you or allow you to touch me.”

She smiled a bit. “I don’t know if I should thank you or curse you for being such a gentleman.”

He barked out a laugh. “If I were a true gentleman, my dear Penelope, I wouldn’t have you in my arms while I’m getting harder by the minute.”

“What do you mean?”

Anthony kissed her softly. “I’ll explain it all tonight, sweetheart. Once everyone has gone to bed, wait half an hour before going to the library. Be dressed for bed in case you run into anyone – you can just tell them you wanted something to read.”

She nodded. “Anthony … do you think any less of me because I’m so ignorant of all of this?”

“Of course not,” he assured her gently. “To be honest, I find it charming that you’re so curious about everything that will go on between us. You want to please me, that’s the most arousing thing for a man to hear.”

Penelope smiled at him happily and he found himself growing even more eager for nightfall.

* * *

Daphne and Simon arrived shortly before dinner and whole-heartedly congratulated them on their engagement. Dinner was the usual lively affair but Anthony’s excitement kept him from eating much, and he noticed his fiancée was quite the same. He couldn’t help sending heated looks her way and he very much enjoyed her resulting blushes. The others were aware of the looks between them but only smiled in approval, which he thought was very out of character for his rambunctious family.

_They must not want to embarrass Penelope. Good._

After dinner, he wanted more time with her but Benedict and Simon insisted on dragging him into the billiards room. He left his brother and brother-in-law to the game while he helped himself to a glass of port.

Simon took his shot then grinned at Benedict. “So, Lieutenant Benedict, how goes the war? My fellow general is eager for more news.”

Benedict smirked as he took his shot. “We’re making fine progress, sir, but victory is not yet ours.”

“You’re both so very droll,” Anthony muttered. “Penelope and I are engaged, what more do you need?”

Simon assessed him, his grin widening. “On the contrary, Lieutenant, I think the war is half-won. This one, at least, is in love.”

He scoffed. “You’ve known me how long, Simon?”

“More years than I care to admit,” the duke said, grinning.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “You should know by now that when I make a vow, I keep it.”

The mirth left Simon’s face. “Then you will be doing yourself and Penelope a great disservice. Take the advice of someone who knows how harmful a mistaken vow can be – rid yourself of it now, Anthony. The two of you will be much happier.”

He glared at his old friend. “This is nothing like your vow and you know it.”

“What is so wrong with admitting that you love her?”

Unable to answer, he tossed back the rest of his port then stormed out of the billiard room. He needed to cool off before seeing his fiancée again, lest he kiss her in front of his entire family.


	15. Chapter 15

An approaching thunderstorm cooled off what remained of the afternoon’s warmth. Anthony stood at the open front doors as he waited for his temper to cool. _Simon thinks he knows everything but he doesn’t. I’m not in love with Penelope._

“Anthony?” she asked softly from the foyer, as if summoned by his thoughts about her.

He didn’t hesitate to hold out a hand behind him and was gratified when she instantly took it then moved to his side, still holding his hand.

“Are you alright?” she murmured.

Anthony smiled down at her softly. “I’m fine, sweetheart. I just needed some fresh air after listening to Simon and Benedict’s hot air.”

Penelope giggled. “Everyone’s in the drawing room now, do you want to join them?”

“Not particularly but I suppose I have to.” He leaned to whisper in her ear, “What I really want is for all of them to go to bed early.”

She shivered, which made him smile, then she whispered, “Me too, but they’re all determined to stay up and talk.”

He softly kissed her cheek then grinned at her. “Perhaps we can hurry them along.” He offered her his arm and she took it, grinning up at him sweetly.

That’s when Anthony Bridgerton realized that perhaps his brother-in-law was right after all. _Alright, I love her,_ he thought as he walked with her to the drawing room. _But she’s still in love with Colin, so what does it matter?_

As soon as they walked into the room, Daphne turned to him from where she sat on one of the settees. “Brother, why doesn’t your fiancée have a ring? Surely you’re capable of picking out one from the family collection.”

He didn’t bother answering her question until he and Penelope were seated on the opposite settee. His fiancée, he noticed, was covering her bare left hand with her right. _She’s embarrassed. Dammit, I should have thought of the ring sooner._ It was in his pocket, waiting for him to give it to her. “If you must know, I’m saving the ring for the right moment, a moment when I’m not surrounded by nosy siblings.” _Like tonight._

Penelope grinned knowingly at him but said nothing. Eloise, on the other hand, had no such restraint.

“That won’t be ‘til your honeymoon, then,” she said, smirking, from her place next to Daphne.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “At this rate, you’re probably right. Don’t the rest of you have anything better to do than pester us?”

Violet chuckled from her chair. “Lord and Lady Goring’s Summer’s End Ball is this Friday. Being newly engaged, I doubt they’ll forgive you skipping the ball entirely, but if you want to arrive late or leave early, I’d be happy to give your excuses.”

“Thank you, Mother,” he said, nodding his head in acknowledgment. “At least there’s one family member I can depend on.”

“Oh, you know you can depend on all of us, Anthony,” Daphne said, grinning.

“Depend on you to drive me mad, you mean,” he muttered but there was no rancor in it.

Everyone laughed, including him.

That night, once everyone had finally gone to bed, Anthony went to his bedroom to undress. He normally eschewed a nightshirt but decided there would be less temptation during Penelope’s lessons if he had one extra layer to remove, so he donned a nightshirt and his silk robe and slippers before silently heading downstairs. Thunder still boomed overhead and he prayed the storm would convince his family members to stay in bed.

Once inside the library, he went straight for the bottle of port and glasses he’d asked a servant to leave on the low table beside the dove grey velvet-upholstered chaise lounge in front of the fireplace, which he’d also asked to be lit. _If the servants talk, what of it? We’ll be married as soon as I can procure the special license._ He smiled at what his fiancée might write of them as Lady Whistledown. _Her, innocent and sweet, me a notorious hedonist, or some such nonsense. In reality, Penelope may be an innocent but with her passion, she won’t stay that way long, and I want to indulge myself with no one but her._

He was on his second glass when he heard a soft knock. Grinning in anticipation, he tightened the sash on his robe then headed for the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Anthony opened the door and found Penelope standing there, a lit candle in a candlestick in one hand and already biting her lower lip. As instructed, she was dressed for bed in a pink silk robe over her white nightgown, her hair braided over one shoulder.

He smiled at her softly then stood aside to let her in. She hesitated for the briefest moment before stepping into the room then he shut the door behind her and locked it.

“Do you really think someone would disturb us on a night like this?” she asked curiously then jumped as thunder boomed overhead. She set the candle down on a nearby table, trembling.

“There’s always a chance.” Anthony opened his arms and she went to him without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He held her close, one hand coming up to lightly stroke her hair. “Are you afraid, sweetheart?” he murmured.

“Of the storm? Not really, I just don’t like sudden noises.”

“What about me? Are you scared of me?”

She lifted her head to look at him. “Never. I just … I’m nervous.”

Anthony smiled gently. “Think of this as the world’s oldest dance and me, your dancing master. I won’t touch you, I told you that. I’ll only tell you what you need to know.”

Penelope bit her lip again and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. “What if I want you to touch me?”

He felt himself getting hard but he ignored his body. “I can’t, I told you. You’ll leave this room as untouched as you entered.”

“What if I want to touch you? You’re not an innocent.”

“If you touch me, I’ll want to touch you in return. Trust me, sweetheart, it’s best if we don’t touch each other at all.”

“What about kissing?”

He couldn’t help a smile. “I have no objections to kissing as long as it doesn’t lead to something more.”

Penelope grinned. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Anthony chuckled as he lowered his head to kiss her softly. She kissed him back, her hands moving up to grasp the lapels of his robe. Her mouth tasted just as good as it had in the orchard and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling her flush against him, his cock pressing into her stomach through their nightclothes.

She gasped softly then pulled back, her eyes wide as she stared at his stomach. “What’s that?”

He smiled a bit. “I see we’d better start the anatomy lesson.” He gestured towards the chaise lounge. “Sit down, sweetheart. This may take a while.”

Penelope sat down at the head of the lounge, her back against the pillow, and she watched him with wide-eyed curiosity as he retrieved the large leather-bound anatomy book and brought it over to her.

Anthony sat down at the foot of the lounge then opened the book to the page he’d marked before handing it to her. “Our differences.”

On the left page was the illustration of a male body and on the right, a female. Penelope’s eyes widened as she took in the anatomical divergence. Her small fingers ran lightly over the torso of male figure as if she were actually exploring a man’s body, making Anthony hold his breath until her fingers reached his waist and she stared at the figure’s member.

“Do you know what that is, Penelope?” he asked gently.

She nodded, her cheeks bright pink. “It’s, um, it’s his prick.”

“Very good.” He retrieved his port from the table and finished the glass. “It has many names, ‘prick’ being one, but the medical term is ‘penis.’”

Penelope looked over at him. “What word do you prefer?”

Anthony felt his cheeks warming, something he didn’t expect. _I’m not the innocent here, she is._ He smiled a bit. “‘Cock’ is the one I usually use, or ‘manhood’ if I need a more polite term.”

She nodded, looking down at the figure once more. “So, that is what I felt, your cock?”

“What you felt,” he said as he flipped a few pages, “was this.” The new page had two illustrations, the top one being a flaccid penis, and the lower one a stiff penis. He pointed to the lower illustration. “When a man is aroused, as I seem to be more and more often around you, the blood flow to his manhood increases, making it hard and increasing its size.”

She stared at him wide-eyed. “It gets bigger?”

Anthony chuckled. “Yes, to the point where any tight buckskins or breeches become uncomfortable.”

“When we were under the tree, you looked uncomfortable, I thought it was something I said.”

He smiled a bit. “No, you were simply being your lovely self, but I’m certainly not blaming you for my … predicaments. You weren’t trying to arouse me and even if you were, the discomfort was entirely of my own making for not wearing looser clothing.”

Her eyes drifted to his lap. “And now?”

He grinned. “And now, sweetheart, I can simply enjoy being aroused by you without any discomfort. Believe me, wanting you but being unable to touch you is torture of the most exquisite kind.”


	17. Chapter 17

Penelope blushed so prettily that Anthony wondered what it would take for her to keep doing it. He watched as she read the pages about male anatomy and he knew she was at the part describing erections in detail when she bit her lower lip. Giving up on not touching her, he gently took the book away and set it on the low table then he grinned at her. “Stand up, I want you in my lap.”

She raised an eyebrow but did as he asked. He moved to her vacated spot, tossing the extra pillow onto the floor before murmuring, “Come here, sweetheart.”

Penelope straddled his lap, her nightgown and robe bunched around her thighs, and she smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. “I thought you weren’t going to touch me.”

Anthony chuckled. “We won’t go further than this, I just needed you in my arms again.” He kissed her softly then murmured, “Tell me, Penelope, what happens to a woman’s body when she’s aroused.”

She looked away, her cheeks burning with what he knew was shame. “I shouldn’t talk about it, it’s not proper.”

“Who told you that?” he asked gently.

“My governess, Mama, oh, everybody.”

He reached up to gently stroke her hair. “Look at me, Penelope.” When she met his gaze again, he said softly, “A woman’s arousal is no worse than a man’s. You’re not going to become a lightskirt just by being attracted to someone.” _I’m going to give Portia Featherington a piece of my mind the next time I see her._ “It’s our actions that are moral or immoral, not our feelings.” He smiled a bit. “And being attracted to your fiancé is a very good thing.”

She giggled, just as he hoped she would. “Thank you, Anthony.”

He grinned. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

“I, um, suppose you still want me to tell you.”

“Only if you’re comfortable doing so,” Anthony said gently, then he smiled a bit. “Or would you prefer it if I said it?”

She smiled back. “You may be an expert at pleasing women, Anthony, but only a woman knows what it’s like to be a woman.” She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand over his heart. “Um, I assume what happens to me happens to every woman.”

“It does. What arouses can vary from one woman to another, but the body responds the same way.”

“Well, I think every woman must be aroused by you.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

Anthony chuckled. “You flatter me, sweetheart. I think most debutants are attracted to my money and title, not me.”

Penelope lifted her head to gaze at him. “They’re fools. Those things are nice but they’re not the best things about you.”

He smirked. “And what are the best things about me?”

“Your honor, your protectiveness,” she grinned, “your charm, when you decide to use it.”

_God, I love you._ “You wound me,” he murmured, grinning. “Here I thought I was charming all the time.”

“Only sometimes,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder again. “But when you are charming, you’re irresistible, so I don’t mind you only being charming for me.”

“I’ll remember that.” He lightly ran a hand over her back and she shivered.

“So, you’re saying all women get wet and … achy between their legs when they’re aroused?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he murmured. “The ache is your body wanting intercourse and the wetness is your body preparing itself for it.”

Penelope lifted her head again but didn’t look at him as she murmured, “Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Penelope,” he said softly. “That’s how it should be for couples.”

She met his eyes. “Anthony, you … um… Oh, I can’t say it.”

He smiled a bit. “My siblings would say I have no patience but for you, I have all the patience in the world. Tell me when you’re-”

“You arouse me more than Colin ever did,” she blurted.

“-ready.” He stared at her for a heartbeat then kissed her fiercely.

She returned his kiss in full measure but he pulled back when he felt tears on her face. Penelope looked away, her expression so miserable that his heart ached.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I should go…”

“You can go if you want to,” he said gently, “I won’t stop you, but don’t think that you need to leave on my account.”

She swallowed hard then looked at him. “I’m marrying you, I want to marry you, but I’m still in love with Colin.”

The hopes that were raised at her declaration fell back to earth. He sighed quietly. “Penelope, if you want to call this off so you can marry him-”

“You’d do that?” she asked softly, amazed.

He brought one hand up to cup her cheek. “I’d do anything you asked me to, sweetheart.” _I’d do it with a broken heart, but I’d still do it._

“But Colin can’t afford to marry me.”

“I’ll restore your dowry, he doesn’t have to know it was me.”

She stared at him. “Anthony…”

He smiled gently, despite the ache in his chest. “I insist. What your father did was wrong. Since it’s within my power to make it right, why shouldn’t I?”

Penelope swallowed hard. “Colin doesn’t love me, not the way I want him to. He … I’m not sure if he cares about me at all.”

“He does,” Anthony said gently. “You’re his friend.”

“Then why did he leave when he knew my father had just been killed?” Tears rolled down her face and she wiped them on her sleeve.

“Because he’s an idiot.”

She laughed weakly, as he intended. “He’s not.”

“Colin didn’t appreciate the opportunity you were giving him.” Anthony sighed again. “But if you want to give him another chance, we can call this off. We haven’t crossed any lines that would force us to marry.”

Unable to meet his eyes, she directed her words to the hollow of his throat. “Today, in the orchard, before you found me, I wished that I could just take my heart back from Colin and give it to you. At that moment, it was out of a sense of fairness and the thought that you might be more worthy,” she raised her eyes to his, “but now I know for certain. If the situation had been reversed, I don’t think he would give me up so selflessly.” She smiled weakly. “I thank you for your offer, Anthony, but I’m going to be your wife whether you like it or not.”

He chuckled, the ache in his chest vanishing. “Then I won’t ask again.”

“Good. Now, Lord Bridgerton, you still need to teach me about intercourse.”

Once more, Anthony was glad he wasn’t wearing anything constricting. He grinned. “Ah, yes. Where should I start, Miss Featherington?”


	18. Chapter 18

“You may start wherever you like,” Penelope said lightly, “since I know nothing.” Inside her chest, her heart was beating so loud she swore he could hear it, but she tried to remain outwardly calm.

“Nothing at all?” he asked gently. “Even after all the gossip you’ve heard?”

“Something goes … somewhere,” she said vaguely. “And there are multiple … positions, but other than that, nothing.”

“I see that I have my work cut out for me,” Anthony said. He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling a bit. “Make a fist, sweetheart.”

“You’re not going to ask me to hit you, are you?” she asked, smiling back, as she made a fist.

He smirked. “No, though you may want to hit me before the night is over.” He gently took her fist with one hand and extended the index finger of his other hand. “You were right, something does go somewhere – the man’s penis goes into the woman’s vagina.” At her confusion, he clarified, “Her womanhood.”

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. “It won’t fit.”

Anthony chuckled gently. “Sweetheart, I assure you, it will. After all, babies come out of the vagina, and believe me, no cock is the size of a baby.” He pressed the tip of his finger against the side of her fist, by her thumb.

Penelope realized what he wanted and she loosened her fist enough for his finger to slide in. Once it was in as far as it could go, he slowly pulled it out almost all the way then slid it back in.

“It’s this, Penelope, the in and out, that builds the tension. Your body will accommodate mine, and the wetness from your arousal will make joining easier.”

She nodded then a thought struck her. “What do people mean by women having ‘pearls?’ I heard one maid tell another that most men don’t even know enough to look for it.”

He sighed heavily. “You’re making it very hard for me to keep my promise not to touch you, sweetheart.”

“Should I apologize?” she murmured, half-joking.

Anthony chuckled softly. “You can’t help being so very attractive, so no, don’t apologize.” He thought for a moment then said gently, “Stand up.”

She stood without hesitation then he stood up as well. “What are you going to do?” she asked.

He smiled a bit. “I am going to walk over to the window and watch the storm. You, sweetheart, are going to sit down and touch yourself.”

Penelope stared at him. “Anthony-”

“I won’t be able to see you or touch you, but I can still instruct you. It’s important for you to know how you like to be touched, Penelope. That way, you’ll know how you want me to touch you.”

“However you touch me will be fine, I’m sure,” she said nervously.

He grinned. “While I appreciate your confidence in me, sweetheart, I must insist.” He gently took her hands. “I would never ask you to do something harmful or immoral, and I would certainly never force you to do anything. If you truly don’t want to do this, just say so.”

Penelope hesitated. _I want to, but what would Mama say? Oh, forget about Mama. The only people whose opinions matter right now are me and Anthony_. “You’ll guide me?”

He smiled softly. “The entire time. Loosen your robe, it’ll be easier, then raise your nightdress.” He turned and walked to the windows and watched the storm rage outside.

She took a deep breath then untied her robe and opened it then she sat down at the head of the chaise lounge. After a glance at Anthony’s back, she then brought the hem of her nightdress up to the tops of her thighs.

“Move your hand between your legs,” he said gently. “Within the folds at the top of your slit is what some people call a pearl but is more properly called a clitoris or clit. Its only purpose is to give a woman pleasure.”

It took a moment for Penelope to find hers but when she did, she gasped at the jolt of pleasure that went through her at the merest touch. “Oh God…” She looked up to see Anthony’s hands clenched at his sides and his entire body rigid. _This will never do._ “Anthony, this isn’t going to work – you look like a twig that’s about to snap. Please, I need you to touch me.”

“I can’t, I don’t think I can stop myself from taking you.”

She took a deep breath. _This is what we both want._ “How can you take something that’s freely offered?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank afteriwake for all of her help with this chapter.

It took every single ounce of Anthony’s self-control to keep from going to her. “Don’t do something you’ll regret, Penelope,” he said quietly, resolutely keeping his gaze on the storm.

She snorted derisively. “What do you know of regrets? You’ve never denied yourself anything.” Her tone softened as she got up and approached him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he muttered before turning to face her. “It’s true, I don’t believe in self-denial.” He gently took her hands. “Except now. Penelope, I wouldn’t be worthy of you if I took your virginity before we’re married, no matter how freely its offered.”

“But you’re so tense…”

He chuckled quietly. “That is a condition I will relieve when I’m alone.”

She thought for a moment, biting her lower lip, and he couldn’t resist, he had to taste her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, her palms flat on his chest and he imagined he could feel their warmth even beneath the layers of silk and linen.

Penelope kissed him back then whispered, “Please, if you won’t take me, then will you watch me?”

He shivered, he couldn’t help it. “Penelope…”

“Please, Anthony,” she murmured.

“Your gentle entreaties are going to be the death of me, Miss Featherington,” he murmured, hanging his head in defeat.

She ducked her head to meet his eyes and grinned at him happily. “So, you’ll do it?”

He grinned back. “It’ll be even harder not to touch you, I only hope I can endure it.”

Penelope smiled softly then kissed him before walking back to the chaise lounge. He followed her, wondering when he’d given up so much control to her but finding he didn’t mind in the least. _This woman has my heart in one hand and my cock in the other and I wouldn’t want it any other way._

He moved to stand beside the chaise lounge and smiled at her confused expression. “I will watch you, sweetheart, but I shouldn’t see your womanhood until we’re married.”

She smiled a bit as she sat down and hitched up her nightdress. “Did you ever imagine you’d be this honorable, my lord?”

Anthony chuckled as he knelt. “After the youth I’ve had, no, but you deserve only my best.”

Penelope grinned at him. “Once we’re married, I hope I get your worst too. After all, what’s the point of marrying a reformed rake if he doesn’t use his vast knowledge?”

He stared at her for a heartbeat before grinning delightedly. “You will, sweetheart, that I assure you. Now, I want you to discover what feels good for you.”

She nodded before slipping a hand between her legs. He knew she’d found her clit when she closed her eyes and sighed.

“That’s it, Penelope,” he murmured. “Explore, experiment.”

“Oh God, I’m wet,” she whispered.

“Because of me?” Anthony asked softly.

“God, yes…” She moved her hand back and forth and he knew she was stroking her clit. “It feels so good but I wish it was your hand…” Her soft moans filled his ears and he’d swear he was even harder than before.

_I’d wager I’ve never been this hard for any woman. What you do to me, Penelope…_ “Imagine it is my hand,” he murmured. “Imagine it’s our wedding night. We survived our well-wishing friends and exasperating families and now it’s just the two of us, alone, in our bedroom.” He softly kissed the top of her head then added, “By the way, my dear Lady Whistledown, our honeymoon is one thing you’re not to comment on.”

“Mmm, don’t worry – happy couples aren’t nearly as much fun to read about.” She gasped softly. “Oh God, Anthony… I think I’m going to-”

He lowered his head to kiss her just as release shuddered through her, her moan of ecstasy lost in his mouth. Once he was sure she wasn’t going to moan again, he sat back, grinning at her wickedly. “So, sweetheart, how was your first orgasm, that being the technical term?”

She stared at him wide-eyed, only belatedly remembering to blink and breathe. “Um, it was … it was… Good Lord, I can see why everyone’s obsessed... Does it feel like that for men too?”

“It does, but men can only orgasm once during intercourse before needing a break while women can have multiple orgasms.”

Penelope blushed brightly. “I don’t think I’d survive more than one of those.”

Anthony chuckled. “You’d be surprised, sweetheart. Now, you asked about babies.” At her eager nod, he continued. “A woman becomes pregnant when a man has his release inside her. It doesn’t happen every time, just only when things are right.” He smiled a bit. “So no, it’s not something you can ‘catch’ from another pregnant woman. Your mother was being ridiculous when she told you that, presumably so you wouldn’t spend time with Miss Thompson.”

She nodded then thought for a moment. “Do you want a lot of babies with me, Anthony?” she asked, frowning worriedly. “My mother only had three, I don’t know if I’d be able to match your mother’s eight.”

“I need a son, of course,” he said gently, “but beyond that, we can decide later.” He kissed her softly then grinned. “Unless you have any other questions for me, sweetheart, I think it’s time we both truly retired for the night.”

“Not at the moment,” she said, “but if I think of something?”

“Write it down then you can ask me later.” He stood then held out his hand to her.

She took it and stood, grinning. “You’re officially my tutor, then.”

Anthony chuckled. “Then I hope I do us both proud. Go back to your room as quietly as you can, I’ll do the same in about fifteen minutes.”

Penelope nodded. “That way, we’re not seen in the hallway at the same time. Goodnight, Anthony. And thank you.”

He smiled softly. “The pleasure was all mine, sweetheart. Goodnight.”

She retrieved her candle then left the library. As soon as the door shut behind her, he let out a deep breath then looked down at his incessant cock.

_I’ll never be able to touch myself again without hearing her moans. If I don’t dream of making love to Penelope Featherington tonight, I’ll be very much surprised._


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Penelope woke to early morning sunlight filling the room but all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and keep dreaming. She didn’t know if her dream about intercourse with Anthony was realistic but she didn’t care, she loved how he cherished made her feel. _If our wedding night is anything like that, I’m going to be a happy woman._ She put on her least-tacky dress and waited patiently as her borrowed lady’s maid did her hair before heading down to breakfast.

Anthony was pacing the hall in front of the door to the breakfast room and she couldn’t help admiring how he looked in his blue coat. _He really is a handsome man._ Her eyes widened slightly as a realization hit her. _He’s more handsome than Colin._ It felt like part of her heart had worked its way free of Colin’s unknowing grasp and was on its way to Anthony. It was relieving and exhilarating all at once.

He stopped pacing when the grandfather clock in the hall chimed the hour and he checked the time on his pocket watch. Penelope took advantage of his distraction and approached him, grinning.

“Good morning, Anthony.”

He looked up at her and grinned back. “Good morning, Penelope.” Once she was close enough, he softly kissed her temple. “How did you sleep?”

She smiled up at him shyly, blushing. “Very well. I … er … dreamt about us.”

Anthony’s grin turned knowing. “Is that so? And what were we doing?”

“Putting our lessons into practice.”

He chuckled. “Well, I hardly got any sleep at all – all I could think about was you.” He lowered his head to murmur in her ear, “I haven’t touched myself this much in years and it’s all because of you.”

Her face became even more warm. “Um, should I apologize?”

Anthony chuckled. “God, no. I’m just happy knowing you await our wedding night as eagerly as I do. And before I forget again…” He pulled a ring out of the pocket of his waistcoat. The center stone was a large oval ruby lying east-west and was surrounded by small clear diamonds.

Penelope stared at it. “That’s my ring?”

He chuckled again as he took her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. “I meant to give it to you last night but I was distracted by your loveliness. Do you like it?”

She felt tears well in her eyes but they were happy tears. “I don’t think I’ve ever owned anything this nice.”

Anthony looked like he wanted to say something but then he shook his head a bit and offered her his arm. “Shall we go in to breakfast? They’re probably wondering what’s keeping us.”

Penelope nodded and took his arm, grinning. “Let’s not keep them waiting, then.”

* * *

After breakfast, they went to the drawing room, hoping to have some time alone but the rest of the family insisted on joining them. Penelope sat on one of the settees and Anthony was quick to lay with his head in her lap. She blushed brightly and tried to get him to sit up but Violet just laughed and said that a few liberties could be given to them since they were engaged.

Anthony grinned up at Penelope, completely unrepentant. “See? There are perks to marrying me.”

Penelope raised an eyebrow, the temperature of her face slowly going back to normal. “Funny, all the perks I see are on your side.”

The rest of the family laughed at that but Anthony just sulked. She soothed his wounded pride by playing with his hair, which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy, if the purr-like sounds he made were any indication.

He jumped to his feet, though, when Penelope’s mother and older sisters burst into the room unannounced. She stood as well but her mother promptly ignored her in favor of Anthony.

“Oh, Lord Bridgerton, you have saved us all!” Portia said breathlessly as she grabbed his hands, which Anthony immediately took back but that didn’t stop her. “To think a great man like you could find it in your heart to pity our poor Penelope.”

“This has nothing to do with pity, Lady Featherington,” he said, his tone barely civil.

She waved a hand in dismissal. “Yes, yes, you need an heir, I’m sure you can get one off her as easily as any other woman.”

“Provided the room is dark,” Prudence said from behind her, smirking. “And she keeps her mouth shut.” Philippa elbowed her hard.

Penelope’s cheeks flamed anew with shame as she looked down at her hands, a motion that alerted her mother to her engagement ring.

“Is that the ring? Let me see it,” Portia demanded as she roughly grabbed Penelope’s left hand and jerked it high enough to examine the ring. “I’m no expert, of course, but it looks quite valuable.”

Anthony glared at her as he gently released Penelope’s hand from her grasp then held it. “I assure you, it is, but it’s nothing compared to Penelope’s worth.”

Violet stepped in. “Does this mean you approve the match, Lady Featherington?”

Portia looked taken aback. “Approve? Of course I approve! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because he’s not the baron, Mama,” Philippa reminded her.

She waved a hand in dismissal. “Lord Bridgerton has ten times the baron’s consequence.” She grabbed Penelope’s arm. “Go pack your things, child. We must get you back to London so we can have the modiste do your wedding gown and trousseau.”

A dozen pink and yellow dresses swam before Penelope’s eyes and for once in her life, she decided to put her foot down. “That is fine, Mama, but I will pick out the dresses, not you.”

Her mother stared at her. “But you don’t know the best-”

“I’m an adult, I’m about to be married, I know what looks good on me.” She was encouraged by Anthony’s approving smile, so she continued. “And after Anthony and I are married, you and my sisters are not living with us.”

“But-”

“Anthony said that he’ll give you an allowance and he’ll restore my sisters’ dowries. You can live in Bath or York or anywhere that’s not here or London. We’ll see each other for holidays and things but that’s all.”

Portia sat down heavily on the settee, looking decidedly dazed. “Never did I think one of my own daughters would turn on me. You would deprive your sisters of another London Season?”

“Oh, who needs another Season?” Philippa said. “Now that I have my dowry back… By the way, Mama, where does it keep running off to? Anyway, now that I have it back, Mr. Finch will surely ask for my hand!”

“Well, some of us aren’t so lucky,” Prudence muttered.

Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then he looked to Penelope. The question in his eyes was easy to read and she simply nodded. He turned to Portia. “Very well, you may have one more Season to get Philippa wed and Prudence a suitor, then it’s off to Perdition with you.”

“Anthony!” Violet scolded.

“Where’s Perdition?” Philippa asked, confused. “Is it in Scotland?”

Portia gave an indignant sniff. “I see you are as vexing as the rest of your family, Lord Bridgerton. Very well, I accept your offer, but we still need to get Penelope’s trousseau settled.”

“I’ll go to London with you, Mama,” Penelope said, then she turned to Violet. “But I’d like for Lady Bridgerton to accompany us.” _I’ll need someone to keep my mother from making me look a laughingstock at my own wedding._

Violet smiled happily. “I would be honored, thank you.”

“Can I come too?” Hyacinth asked excitedly.

“Why don’t we all go to London?” Anthony asked, rolling his eyes.

“An excellent idea,” Violet said, grinning. “While you’re there, you can arrange for the special license.”

Anthony grinned at Penelope. “Anything to hurry this along.” The look he gave her was pure heat and her face warmed all over again, but in the most pleasant way.

_Even with the special license, our wedding can’t come soon enough._


	21. Chapter 21

They were in London by dinnertime. Anthony had his dinner whilst holed up in his study. He wrote a letter to the Archbishop of Canterbury asking for a special license then he tackled the accounting books and made room for the expense of a wedding, Penelope’s trousseau, Lady Featherington’s allowance, and the dowries for her two elder daughters.

By the time he was done, it was getting late and his thoughts turned to his fiancée. _I hope Penelope’s family isn’t too terrible to her. She won’t have to see them again after the wedding except for a handful of times a year and I know she’ll be much happier._ Thoughts of Penelope soon led to thoughts of their wedding night. _I’ve prepared her as much as I can without crossing any lines. We’ll just have to be patient until then. Patient and so annoyingly chaste._

Still, he wouldn’t compromise her for the world, and was even starting to think of the delayed gratification as … fun. _It certainly gets my blood going, and there won’t be any delaying once we’re wed._ There was a light knock at the door and Anthony checked the time on his watch. _Just before eleven. Must be Mother._ “Come in.”

It was indeed Violet who stepped into the room then closed the door behind her. She looked concerned but he couldn’t imagine what she had to be concerned about. “There’s no sense in beating around the bush,” she said, “so I’ll simply ask if you want me and your siblings to move out before the wedding.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “What on Earth made you think I’d want that?”

“Married couples, especially newlyweds, want privacy, and Penelope will be the lady of the house, not me.”

He had to admit he hadn’t thought of that. “You’re right, of course. Where would you go?”

She smiled a bit. “I’ve had my eye on a townhouse that’s for sale. There would be enough room for the younger four but Benedict and Colin would need to find their own lodgings.”

Anthony nodded. “It’s time they moved out on their own anyway. I’ll tell Colin he can find his when he gets back in my next letter.”

“Of course. Naturally, I’ll give Penelope all the guidance she needs to be the next Viscountess Bridgerton.”

He gave her a grateful smile. “She couldn’t have a better teacher.”

“Thank you.” Violet smiled softly. “You saw her this morning and you already miss her, don’t you?”

Anthony chuckled, a little embarrassed at being so easily read. “I miss her whenever she’s not around.”

“Remember that feeling after you’re married. Never take her for granted and you’ll do fine.”

He nodded. “Thank you. I’ll always treat her the way she deserves.”

“I expect no less from you.” She smiled a bit. “Now I just need Benedict and Colin to settle down.”

Anthony smirked. “Mother, I wish you all the luck in the world.”

* * *

He went to bed that night still thinking about Penelope. Eventually, he fell asleep, only to dream of their honeymoon and making love to her all over Bridgerton House. Waking up the next morning with a massive erection was annoying but manageable and it wasn’t long before he was presentable. Seeing the cause of said erection as soon as he walked out of his bedroom door, however, was enough to bring it back.

Penelope smiled at him happily, completely unaware of her effect on him. “Good morning, Anthony.”

He had to cough to cover his groan. “Good morning, sweetheart. I didn’t expect you so early.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I had to escape Mama’s nonstop questions. Are you unwell?”

Anthony sighed heavily, knowing it was a losing battle, then he murmured in her ear, “What I am, Penelope, is extremely hard for you.”

She stared at him wide-eyed. “Oh. Is … is there something we can do about it?”

“There’s something I can do about it. What you can do is wait in the drawing room, it won’t take long.”

Penelope bit her lower lip for a moment then murmured, “I want to be there.”

He groaned quietly. “Penelope…”

“You watched me.”

“I was there when you touched yourself but I couldn’t see anything.”

“So why can’t I do the same with you?”

God help him, he was actually considering it. “Fine.” He stood aside to let her into the room then closed and locked the door behind her. _Please God, don’t let anyone hear us._

Penelope looked around the large room curiously. “This will be our room?”

“No, my mother currently sleeps in the master bedroom. She’ll move out before the wedding then we’ll be in there.” He didn’t want to admit that the idea had no appeal to him.

She turned to him. “You don’t want to do that?”

He sighed quietly. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I? No, it was the room she shared with Father, I can’t bring myself to think of it as anyone else’s.”

Penelope gently took his hand. “Then we can stay in this room.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” She grinned. “Now, you were going to give me another lesson.”

He chuckled. “Quite right.” He considered his options for a moment then took her hand and led her to the padded bench at the foot of the bed. “Sit down, sweetheart, and don’t try to peek.”

“I promise.”

Anthony considered closing the bed curtains but decided he wanted to see her. He changed back into his nightshirt, giving them the excuse that she had woken him up in case they were disturbed, then got into bed.

“Talk to me, Anthony,” Penelope murmured. “Tell me what you’re doing, what you’re feeling.”

He arranged the pillows against the headboard then leaned back, watching the back of her head as he started to stroke himself. “I … I’m touching my cock and God, I’m hard…”

“Touching it how? Tell me everything.”

Anthony chuckled weakly. _So curious._ “My hand is wrapped around the shaft and I’m stroking it up and down.” He smiled a bit. “And before you ask why, it mimics the feeling of intercourse.” _God, I want this to be her hand…_

“But intercourse feels better?”

“So much better, and being with you, sweetheart, will feel the best of all.” He looked up to see her shift in her seat and he wondered if she was as aroused as he was. “It’s always like this when I think of you, Penelope – I get hard thinking about being married to you, then I have to touch myself because nothing else works.” He groaned softly as the pleasure built and he moved his hand faster. “As soon as we’re married, we are locking ourselves in this room and not coming out again for a week, maybe a fortnight.”

She giggled. “But won’t we need to leave the room for meals?”

“We can have them brought up on trays.” Anthony groaned again at the images in his head. “And once we finally emerge, I will take you all over this house.”

“But the servants-”

“I don’t care,” he muttered, “I’ll raise their salaries for having to endure finding us _in flagrante_.” An image of Penelope laying atop his desk sent him over the edge and he cried out his release as his seed spurted onto the front of his nightshirt. He slumped against the pillows as he tried to catch his breath.

As soon as his heart and breathing were back to normal, he slipped the soiled nightshirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. _I’ll burn that later._ After covering his lower half with the bedclothes, he then grinned at the back of Penelope’s head. “You can look now, sweetheart.”

She turned to face him, her eyes widening when she saw that he was shirtless, then she got up and came over to him. He held out his hand to her and she took it before sitting down on the bed, facing him. Her cheeks were flushed and Anthony grinned wider.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” he murmured.

Penelope looked down at their joined hands and nodded. “After we’re married, will … will you do that again and let me watch you?”

Anthony chuckled. “As often as you want, provided you’ll let me watch you as well.”

She looked up at him, smiling shyly. “I think I’d like that.” She paused, frowning a bit. “You said you want us to have intercourse for a fortnight here then all over this house. You … you don’t think you’ll tire of me?”

He gently squeezed her hand. “Sweetheart, I could never tire of you. You’re in my blood, more than the giddiness of champagne or the rush of winning a horse race.” He chuckled. “If anything, it’s you who will tire of me.”

“Never!” she said vehemently, her eyes wide. “You make me feel things I never even imagined possible. Just … just looking at you makes me warm and when you smile…” She trailed off, biting her lip.

“Yes?” Anthony asked, grinning delightedly.

“When you smile at me, it makes me want to kiss you.”

His heart skipped a beat and he smiled at her softly. “Then I promise to never stop smiling at you, Penelope.”


	22. Chapter 22

After some very nice kisses, Anthony sent her out of his room so he could dress again. Giddy from all the attention he had given her and the naughtiness of hearing him touch himself, Penelope went downstairs to the breakfast room and filled her plate as she waited, praying she wasn’t blushing as much as she thought she was.

The wait wasn’t long – Anthony bounded into the room still tying his cravat as he grinned at her. “I think I just set a new record time for dressing.”

Penelope looked down at his feet and smirked. “Boots?”

He looked down at his feet, clad only in stockings, and muttered under his breath as he left the room again. She burst into giggles and was still giggling when Violet, Francesca, Gregory, and Hyacinth came into the room.

“Good morning, Penelope,” Violet said brightly, a statement that was echoed by her children. “I take it you’re here to escape your family.”

Penelope nodded as she nibbled on a triangle of toast with jam. “Good morning. Yes, Mama can’t take a breath without asking me something about the wedding. I needed the peace and quiet that only Bridgerton House can give.”

Violet raised an eyebrow before stopping a fight between her two youngest. “Oh yes, we’re renowned for our serenity.”

Everyone laughed at that, including Anthony as he walked in, his feet properly attired. He kissed his mother and Francesca on the cheek and Hyacinth on the top of her head then ruffled Gregory’s hair before sitting down next to Penelope and giving her a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

_He just kissed me in front of half his family,_ she thought, pleasantly surprised, then she grinned at him, unable to keep from blushing slightly. “Good morning, Anthony.”

Anthony grinned back. “Good morning, sweetheart. What’s for breakfast?”

Hyacinth giggled then Violet shushed her, but all four of them were grinning. Anthony ignored them as he got up and filled Violet’s plate for her then his own. He sat down next to Penelope again and asked everyone what their plans were for the day as he started eating.

As Gregory and Hyacinth both started talking at once and Violet reminded them to take turns and Francesca just rolled her eyes amusedly, Penelope sat in wonder at the thought of being part of a family where she wasn’t constantly dodging her sisters’ barbs or her mother’s unreasonable expectations.

Something of it must have shown on her face because Anthony grinned. “We’re often a rowdy bunch but we do love each other,” he caught in mid-air the wadded-up napkin Hyacinth tried to throw at Gregory, “despite how it might seem sometimes.”

Violet sighed. “I did ask them to be on their best behavior for you.”

“We are on our best behavior, Mother,” Gregory insisted.

Anthony smirked. “He has a point.”

“I don’t want anyone to feel they have to pretend around me,” Penelope said. “I would much rather have you all as you truly are, they’re the sides of you I’ve seen since Eloise and I became friends.”

“Where is she, anyway?” Anthony asked as he sipped his coffee.

“Still in bed, of course,” Violet said, smiling fondly. “She scribbles away half the night, sometimes even the entire night, then she’ll sleep till noon if we let her.”

“Yes,” Benedict said as he entered the room, grinning, “her future husband will have to compete with her pen.”

“Benedict Bridgerton!” Violet scolded him.

He gave an unapologetic smirk as he headed for the food. “It’s fine, Mother. Anyone under seventeen has no idea what I’m talking about, and anyone over seventeen thinks it hilarious.”

“Well, I’m seven-and-forty and I think you should remember that you are in mixed company,” Violet muttered as she sipped her coffee but Penelope saw a hint of a smile.

As Benedict guessed, the youngest three Bridgertons looked confused then shrugged it off and went back to eating while Anthony chuckled quietly. Penelope turned to her future brother-in-law and saw that he was assessing her curiously.

She smiled a bit. “You said anyone under seventeen wouldn’t understand and anyone over seventeen would find it funny, but what about someone who is seventeen?”

Benedict grinned. “Let’s just say you’ll understand it once you’re married.”

Violet threw up her hands helplessly then got up to get more coffee. Penelope blushed then jumped slightly when she felt Anthony take her hand under the table and squeeze it gently. She turned to him and he grinned at her, his eyes dancing. Not yet brave enough to kiss his lips in front of his family, she settled for kissing his cheek.

“Ugh,” Eloise said as she walked into the room, “can’t it wait until everyone has finished eating?” Still, her playful tone belied her disgusted words and she stood behind Penelope’s chair and leaned down to give her a hug before going to fill her plate.

“You should have come down earlier, Eloise,” Hyacinth said, grinning. “Anthony kissed her on the lips like we weren’t even there.”

“Oh, I knew you were there,” he muttered and Penelope swore he was blushing slightly.

She shot him a grin. _We can kiss properly when we’re alone again._

The heated look he gave her made her hope that was sooner rather than later.


	23. Chapter 23

After breakfast, while the others went to the drawing room, Anthony took his fiancée’s hand and pulled her into his study. Before he was even done locking the door, she had pulled his head down and was kissing him eagerly. Thrilled beyond words, he wrapped his arms around her and returned her passion in full measure.

 _I love you._ He wanted more than anything to say it, to tell her she was the most important person in the world to him, but he knew the timing still wasn’t right. _She’ll get over Colin someday and, in the meantime, I’ll show her my devotion without stating my true feelings._

They broke the kiss, both of them breathless, at the sound of a loud knock on the door. Anthony groaned quietly but still made no move to go to the door or even let go of Penelope, who looked up at him worriedly. He softly kissed her forehead then reluctantly looked at the door. “Who is it?”

“Lewis, my lord. Baron Featherington is here, he insists on seeing you.”

Penelope paled. “Oh God…”

“Tell him I’ll see him in a moment, Lewis,” Anthony said firmly, then he turned to Penelope and said gently, “Go to the drawing room and stay there. The baron won’t get anywhere near you, I promise. I’ll deal with him then I’ll come to you.”

“But Anthony-”

“I’m sure he’s only here to complain about my stealing you from him, perhaps even challenge me to a duel.” He knew she was about to protest so he added, “Which I will, of course, decline. His wounded pride means nothing to me and if he tries telling people I have no honor, I will be happy to remind him of his own reputation.” He kissed her softly. “Now go on. This shouldn’t take long.”

She stared at him for a heartbeat then nodded and left the circle of his arms, making him feel instantly bereft, then she slipped out the door. After a moment, he went to the door and made sure she was no longer in the hallway before turning to Lewis.

“Let the baron in, but first have two of the strongest footmen guard the door to the drawing room and tell them not to let the baron or anyone else in until after he leaves.”

“Yes, my lord,” Lewis said then he bowed and headed for the hall.

Anthony didn’t have to wait long before William Renshaw-Featherington stormed into the room. The new baron was forty-five with a scowl that marred a face Anthony assumed women usually found handsome. _It certainly isn’t his personality that draws them in._

Lord Featherington raised an eyebrow. “I take you’re the viscount and not one of the other Bridgerton whelps.”

He smiled a bit, refusing to rise to the other man’s bait. _Let him lose his temper, I’m the one in control here._ “That’s right, we were never introduced,” Anthony said, keeping his tone genial. “Yes, I’m Anthony, Viscount Bridgerton. You must be the new Baron Featherington, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He leaned against the front of his desk. “Shall I ring for tea?”

“Where is my fiancée?” the baron demanded. “My man saw her come here.”

 _I should have known he’d have people watching Penelope._ “I’m afraid Miss Featherington is not here. Of course, her whereabouts are really no longer your concern since she was never your fiancée, but she is mine.” Anthony was proud of how well he was keeping his temper when all he wanted to do was throw the man out on his ear, preferably through the nearest window.

“My claim was first and I will not let some puppy take her from me.”

He smirked. “You never asked Penelope for her hand, and she certainly won’t give it. The law protects women from forced marriages so I suggest, Featherington, that you find a lady who’s willing or even better, never marry and let the title become extinct.” The older man’s eyes widened slightly and Anthony grinned. “Yes, when I was looking into your reputation, I also found out that you are the last surviving male direct descendant of the first Baron Featherington. Therefore, the line can, and probably should, die with you.”

“Enough!” he shouted, his face turning red with anger. “You have stolen my fiancée and insulted my honor, I demand satisfaction!”

“You’ll have to find it elsewhere, I’m afraid,” Anthony said dismissively. “Go enjoy your title. Oh, and don’t even think about courting the other Featherington girls. They are soon to be my sisters-in-law and thus are under my protection.” He grinned. “Now, can you find your own way to the door or do I need someone to escort you?”

The baron looked like he wanted to fight but he quickly backed off when Anthony casually walked around his desk and reached for one of the top drawers. Without a word, Lord Featherington left the room with all the dignity he still possessed.

Anthony went to the window and waited until he saw the baron get into his carriage and the carriage pulling away from the house before he went to the drawing room, dismissed the footmen, and lightly knocked on the door.

Benedict opened it, looking as relieved as Anthony felt, and managed a one-armed hug before Anthony found himself in the tight embrace of his trembling fiancée. He held Penelope close and kissed the top of her head, not caring that his family was looking on.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” he murmured. “He’s gone and I’ll wager that he’s never coming back.”

She lifted her head, trying to blink away tears. “But if he does?”

Anthony grinned. “We’ll be ready.”

Penelope grinned back then pulled his head down for a kiss, which he was more than happy to give.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is the end of chapter 23, this time from Penelope's POV.

Penelope sat trembling in a chair that Benedict had moved to one corner of the drawing room, as far from the door and the windows as the room would allow. Benedict himself was standing beside the doors, ready to fight the baron if necessary. Eloise sat with her, trying to calm her by reading aloud old _Lady Whistledown_ issues. Hearing her own words read back to her wasn’t exactly helping, but Penelope certainly couldn’t tell Eloise that. Gregory played Patience on the floor in front of them while Hyacinth, having none of it, kept telling him which moves to make. Violet asked Francesca to play the pianoforte while she took up her needlework on the settee.

Penelope looked at all of her future in-laws gratefully. _They’re all trying to either protect me or keep everyone calm. I doubt my own family would have done the same._ Still, even all of the Bridgertons’ efforts couldn’t keep her from worrying about Anthony. _What if the baron hurts him? I’d never forgive myself…_ Just the thought of anyone hurting Anthony, or worse, filled her with dread.

 _No,_ she told herself, _Anthony is strong and capable, he can handle himself against any threat. He won’t let the baron try anything foolish. He’ll send the man away and we can get back to the wedding details. Mama insists on going to the modiste’s today but we should delay that. I doubt Anthony will want me leaving Bridgerton House today, and frankly, I don’t want to leave it either._

Just then, there was a light knock on the door and everyone immediately tensed. Benedict took a deep breath before opening the door.

As soon as she saw that it was Anthony and not the baron, she leaped from her chair and ran to him, unheedful of the rest of the family. She clung to him for dear life, trembling even worse than before though she knew the moment of danger must be over.

Anthony held her close, kissing her hair and comforting her with his mere presence. She could feel relieved tears in her eyes but she didn’t care what a sight she was making, Anthony was safe. That’s when the realization came to her – _I love him._

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Anthony murmured. “He’s gone and I’ll wager that he’s never coming back.”

She looked up at him, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. _He needs me to be brave._ “But if he does?”

He grinned and her heart skipped a beat. “We’ll be ready.”

 _I love you so much, Anthony Bridgerton._ She couldn’t say it, he’d never believe it, but she could show it. Even with his family watching, she pulled his head down for a kiss. When he kissed her back, her heart soared to the heavens and she hoped it would never come down.

* * *

It was at dinner that Anthony made his announcement. “I received the special license from the archbishop. After what happened today, I don’t want to give the baron another chance to take Penelope, therefore we are marrying tomorrow.”

Everyone started talking at once but he simply waited them out. Finally, when they were all silent, he turned to Benedict. “You’ll stand up for me?”

“Of course, but-” Benedict started to say.

“I’ll stand up for Penelope,” Eloise cut in, grinning, then she turned to her. “That is, if you want me to.”

“Of course I do, El,” Penelope said, though she didn’t sound nearly as happy as his sister.

“What will the _ton_ say?” Violet asked, concerned. “What will Lady Whistledown say?”

“If anyone asks,” Anthony said, “we’ll simply tell them the truth – Baron Featherington attempted to abduct Penelope. The _ton_ will forget all about the hasty marriage when they hear what a cad tried to do to a virtuous young woman. I’m sure they’ll agree that this is the right thing to do.”

“Mama will not be happy,” Penelope said quietly.

He smiled at her gently. “We’ll throw a ball later, as big of a ball as she wants, and she can invite every person in London for all I care.” The relieved smile she gave him in return was worth everything else.

Violet thought a moment. “There’s not enough time to have a gown or her trousseau made." She turned to Penelope. "Does your mother still have your court gown?”

“Yes but-”

“You can have whatever you still need made when we get back,” Anthony said gently, then he smirked. “As for new nightdresses, they won’t be necessary.”

“Anthony Bridgerton!” his mother scolded him.

“I’m sure Penelope has plenty already is what I meant,” he said innocently. Too innocently since his fiancée’s cheeks turned as pink as her dress, but she was smiling happily. He grinned at her then continued. “Penelope and I will head back to Aubrey Hall right after the wedding breakfast.”

Violet nodded. “That will give me time to buy the townhouse and for all of us to move out before we join you.” She smiled a bit. “Is a fortnight sufficient or will you need more time?”

Anthony felt his own cheeks warm. “A fortnight is fine,” he mumbled.

Violet smiled knowingly. “Three weeks, then.”

Benedict looked from Anthony to Penelope, who was blushing again, then back to Anthony and grinned. “Better make it an entire month.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. _I’d hit him but he’s right._


	25. Chapter 25

“I cannot believe the baron would attempt such a thing!” Portia said, waving her hands for emphasis as she paced back and forth in Penelope’s room at their cousin’s house the next morning.

Penelope stared at her from the vanity chair as their borrowed lady’s maid worked on her wedding coiffure. “You don’t believe me? Or Anthony?”

Portia turned to her. “Of course I believe you! What I meant is how can a well-bred man attempt abduction in broad daylight?”

“There’s a simple answer for that,” Penelope muttered.

Philippa and Prudence were sitting on the edge of the bed, Prudence leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed and propping up her head with her hand as she watched them while Philippa read a book on the order of precedence. She looked up at Portia, confused. “Mama, is Penelope going to outrank you?”

“Only when it matters,” Penelope said, trying to hide her smile.

Portia shot her a look then turned to Philippa. “Viscountesses always outrank baronesses, even ones who gave birth to them.”

“You’re a dowager baroness now, Mama,” Philippa pointed out.

“Yes, Philippa, thank you for reminding me,” Portia muttered. She glanced at the clock on the mantle then turned to the bed. “Ladies, the carriage will be here soon. Wait for us downstairs, this won’t take long.”

Penelope’s older sisters left the room, giggling. Portia rolled her eyes then turned to Penelope and assessed her. “That is fine,” she said to the maid, “you may go now.”

Penelope smiled up at the young woman. “Thank you, Anne. It looks lovely.”

The maid smiled happily then curtsied and left the room. Portia made sure the door was closed then locked it before turning to her. “I suppose I should ask you how badly the viscount has compromised you but at this point, I don’t want to know.”

Penelope gasped at her words. “Mama, he hasn’t compromised me, I swear!”

“You expect me to believe it’s simply because of the baron that Anthony wants to marry you so quickly?”

“That and … well … we really like each other.” At Portia’s raised eyebrow, she sighed heavily and added, “I love him. I don’t know if he loves me, or even if he could, but at least he cares about me enough to want to protect me.”

Portia covered her eyes with her hand and sighed painfully. “I thought I taught you girls how to recognize the signs of a man in love.”

“You did, Mama.”

She looked at her. “Obviously not well enough. He’s marrying you without a dowry, he must love you.” She sounded like she was discussing business stratagems instead of a person’s heart.

Penelope stared at her. “No, no, that can’t be true – Anthony’s rich, he doesn’t need my dowry.”

“Any man, rich or not, wants a woman with a dowry. He’ll tell her that her dowry doesn’t matter, that he’s marrying her for herself, but it does matter. So, for the viscount to marry you without a dowry, well, that can only be love or lust and since you say you haven’t been compromised-”

“And I haven’t been.”

“Then it must be love.”

Penelope shook her head in disbelief. “No, I’m just a … a friend to him.”

Portia raised an eyebrow. “I see. Well, I suppose I should explain what will happen tonight.”

She felt her cheeks redden. “Mama-”

“Whatever he wants to do, Penelope, just … accept it. Lay on the bed, don’t move, and wait for him to finish.”

_That’s precisely what Anthony won’t want me to do._ She raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you did with Papa?”

“That is certainly none of your business,” Portia said with a sniff. “Now come along, we mustn’t keep the viscount waiting.”

She allowed her mother to usher her down the stairs and out to the waiting carriage, grateful that this was the last time they’d live under the same roof.

* * *

The wedding was small, just Penelope, Anthony, and their families. She walked up the aisle alone, her thoughts so much on her father that she didn’t see Anthony until she was at the altar. Penelope loved how handsome he looked in his best suit, but it was the soft and happy look in his eyes that made her jaw drop. _He’s looking at me like he loves me. Perhaps Mama was right? They say there’s a first time for everything._

They stared at each other so long that the bishop had to clear his throat to get them to pay attention. The sermon he gave was much shorter than Penelope expected and she had a sneaking suspicion that her about-to-be husband had something to do with it. When she glanced at Anthony, he winked at her. _That confirms it._ Still, she grinned back when the sermon ended.

Penelope was so nervous that when it was time for the vows, she tripped over her words more than once. She could hear someone giggling from the pews _(That has to be Prudence.)_ but all Anthony did was give her an encouraging smile and she was able to finish them perfectly.

He said his vows flawlessly, of course, and when it came time to put the ring on her finger, his murmured words made her heart soar even as her body shivered with anticipation – “With this ring, I thee wed; with my body, I thee worship; and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow.”

His delighted grin told her he knew exactly why she was shivering. Then, finally, the bishop pronounced them man and wife. Anthony barely waited for him to say, “You may kiss the bride,” before lowering his head to kiss her softly. She kissed him back and as brief and chaste as the kiss was, it was still their best so far because of what it meant.

Anthony murmured in her ear, “Pretend we’re going to Bridgerton House for the breakfast. What we’re really doing is escaping to Kent.”

She murmured back, “Our mothers would hunt us down, you know they would.”

He actually seemed to consider it for a moment before grinning. “Very well, we shall not disappoint them.” Then he murmured, “And tonight, I shall not disappoint you.”

Penelope grinned even as she blushed. _Dear_ _God, I love this man._


	26. Chapter 26

Anthony wanted nothing more than to brood in a dark corner of Bridgerton House’s great hall while he watched his wife converse happily with their family and friends who were still in town. Unfortunately, being the groom meant that he needed to mingle as well. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed something to eat from the refreshment table that had been set up on one side. _Wedding breakfasts should be after the honeymoon, not before._

His brother-in-law appeared at his elbow. “How are you holding up?” Simon asked, his tone a mix of smug and sympathetic.

“As well as can be expected,” Anthony muttered, his eyes once more searching out Penelope. _My wife._ His mood instantly lightened at the thought and he smiled at Penelope when he found her, then he realized she was talking to the Queen. “Good God, what’s she doing here?” he murmured.

Simon chuckled before taking a sip of his champagne. “Apparently, Her Majesty has decided that all ‘interesting’ ton marriages need to be blessed by her presence at the wedding breakfast in order for the marriage to be ‘successful.’”

“I don’t even want to know what she’s saying to Penelope.” _Probably asking questions that are none of her business._ As if she heard him, Penelope turned to him and waved him over.

Simon grinned. _“Bonne chance.”_

Anthony cursed quietly before pasting on a smile and approaching Queen Charlotte and his wife. The Queen nodded when he bowed. “Your Majesty, we are honored you-”

“Enough of that,” she said, waving a hand in dismissal. “I was just telling Lady Bridgerton that while I didn’t see much potential in her at her presentation, this is one of the very few times I’m happy to be wrong.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Not many men bother seeing past a woman’s surface, but then I always knew you were one of the smarter ones.”

Anthony grinned. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“I expect a happy announcement by the start of next Season.”

Penelope blushed a bit as she smiled happily. “We will certainly do our best, Your Majesty.”

The Queen actually gave them a small smile. “See that you do.”

Hearing the finality in her tone, Anthony bowed and Penelope curtsied. The Queen nodded then walked away.

Penelope quietly squealed in happiness. “She gave me her approval! She called me ‘Lady Bridgerton!’”

Anthony chuckled then offered her his arm, which she took. “Well, you are Lady Bridgerton now, and as for her approval, it’s about time. Remember, I was there when you were presented, and while anyone could see you were nervous, sweetheart, it was just as obvious that all you needed was time.”

She beamed up at him. “You really saw all that in me?”

“I did,” he said, smiling proudly, then he lowered his head to murmur in her ear, “Please tell me you’ve had enough. I very much want to continue our celebration at Aubrey Hall.”

“What are our mothers doing right now?” she murmured back.

Anthony surreptitiously looked around and found the two mothers laughing over something he was certain he didn’t want to know about. Turning back to his wife, he grinned conspiratorially. “They’re distracted. If we leave now, they won’t know we’re gone until it’s too late.”

She hesitated for only a moment then nodded. They were nearly out the door when Eloise stepped in front of them, smirking.

“And where do you think you’re going?” she asked, her voice low enough that no one else could hear her.

_A Herculean effort of restraint on her part,_ Anthony thought dryly. “Where do you think?” he muttered, unable to keep his frustration out of his tone. “El, I love you dearly, but if you don’t move, I’m halving your dowry.”

“Pfft, I don’t need it anyway,” she said, waving a hand in dismissal. “Every eligible man of the _ton_ is not the catch they, or their mothers, think they are, from what I’ve seen.”

“Which is hardly anything,” he reminded her. “You might change your tune next Season.”

Eloise rolled her eyes then she smiled at the two of them happily. “Anyway, I know you’re sneaking out and I just want to say farewell.”

Penelope grinned then hugged her tightly. “We’ll see you in a month.”

“No less,” Anthony said when it was his turn to hug her, his stern words belied by the amusement in his eyes. “If you show up even a day early, I’m sending you back.”

Eloise grinned knowingly. “You or one of the footmen acting on your orders since you’ll be too ‘busy.’”

“Eloise!” Penelope squeaked, blushing.

Unfortunately, that got their mothers’ attention. Both ladies looked their way and both could see instantly what they wanted to do.

“Time to go,” Anthony said quickly. He kissed Eloise’s hair and murmured, “Don’t get into too much trouble,” then took Penelope’s hand and the two of them ran for the door, laughing the entire way.


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as the carriage pulled away from Bridgerton House, her husband pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly, his arms wrapping around her protectively. Penelope kissed him back, unable to help the giggle that escaped her.

Anthony pulled back to grin at her. “What, precisely, is so amusing, my lady?”

She grinned back. “Nothing, I’m just very, very happy.”

“And I hope you shall always be so,” he murmured, one hand coming up to gently stroke her cheek.

The warmth of his hand radiated through her and she shivered. “There’s something I must tell you.”

He chuckled. “You don’t have another _nom de plume_ , do you?”

Penelope smiled softly. “It’s not that.” She took a deep breath to steady a sudden bout of nerves but even then, she could only gaze at his cravat. “I … I love you, Anthony.”

He said nothing but his silence spoke volumes. Even without seeing his eyes, she felt pierced by his gaze. Penelope swallowed hard, trying her best to hold back sudden tears.

_Mama was wrong, he doesn’t love me. And he certainly doesn’t want my love._ She tried to slide off his lap but he held her still. When she forced herself to meet his gaze, the depth of the emotions in his eyes made her gasp.

“What … what about Colin?” he asked softly.

“It took time, a lot of … introspection,” she smiled a bit, “and no small amount of wooing on your part, but my heart was freed from Colin’s unwitting hold piece by piece, just as it became yours piece by piece.” When he still did nothing but stare, she said softly, “Please, Anthony, say something. I know you don’t love me but-”

Anthony cut her off, his voice rough. “What on _earth_ made you think that? Everything … _everything_ I have done since you arrived at Aubrey Hall has been for you. I love you, Penelope. I loved you when you were still pining for Colin, I love you now, and I’ll love you even when you have stopped loving me.”

She smiled at him brightly, feeling herself fall even more in love with him. “I can assure you, that day will never come.”

His face lit up with happiness then he kissed her fiercely. Penelope kissed him back, pouring everything she felt into the kiss.

When they needed to breathe, Anthony grinned at her. “Shall we continue our lessons?”

Penelope laughed softly. “Yes, please. What else is there to teach me?”

“So much,” he murmured. “I’ve only begun to show you what a person can do with their mouth.” Anthony looked at the windows and scowled. “We’re going to need more privacy than this.” He gently moved her off his lap and onto the space beside him then he got up and closed all the curtains, leaving the inside of the carriage dimmer and even more intimate. “You’ll have to be quiet,” he murmured, grinning, as he knelt in front of her.

Penelope stared at him wide-eyed. “Anthony,” she whispered, “what are you-”

“I taught you how to pleasure yourself and you listened to me pleasure myself,” he murmured, his eyes dancing as he raised her skirts to her knees. “This time, I’ll teach you one way a man can pleasure a woman.”

“What exactly are you going to do?” she whispered, and if her tone was close to awe, well, who could blame her when he looked at her like that?

Anthony chuckled gently. “Instead of telling you, I’d rather just show you. Hold your skirts up for me, sweetheart.”

“You mean more?” she asked, surprised, but she did as he asked, holding her skirts up to her thighs and fully exposing her silk stockings and the hem of her chemise.

Anthony leaned forward to kiss her softly, murmuring against her lips, “More, Penelope.” He placed his hands over hers and slowly pushed them so that her skirts and chemise were bunched at her waist.

She gasped softly as she felt the air against her bared, wet womanhood. Anthony spread her legs even more then softly kissed her lips as one of his hands moved between her legs. She reflexively tried to close them but he moved between her legs, holding them in position.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he murmured, pulling back only far enough to look at her face. “This won’t hurt, I promise.”

“But the pain is coming,” she said quietly.

“Yes, but not here, not now. When it is time for that, I’ll do everything I can to ensure the pain is lessened and brief.” He kissed her softly. “What I’m doing now is for both of us.”

She scowled in confusion. “How? I’m not touching you at the moment.”

Anthony grinned happily. “Because I love you and want you, so giving you pleasure makes me feel good as well.”

She smiled shyly. “Then, will it be the same for me when I touch you?”

He groaned quietly then murmured, “It should. We’ll find out tonight.”

“But why not now?”

Anthony grinned wickedly. “I don’t think we’ll have time before we get to Aubrey Hall since I intend to be very, very thorough with you, Penelope Bridgerton.”


	28. Chapter 28

Anthony didn’t think it was possible to feel agony and ecstasy at the same time, until now. On his knees in front of his goddess of a wife, like a good worshipper should be, he was in awe over her beauty, her sweetness, and her innocence, but his breeches stopped being comfortable quite some time ago and he knew he’d get no relief anytime soon. Not wanting her to be aware of his predicament, he surreptitiously adjusted himself before turning his full focus on Penelope’s womanhood. Her flesh was pink and glistening with her arousal and his mouth watered at the sight.

“Are you in pain?” Penelope asked, concerned.

Anthony chuckled to himself. _Of course she noticed, she notices everything. It’s one of the things I love about her._ He leaned back to grin at her. “I’ve been half-hard for you all day, sweetheart, but we can’t do anything about it until we get to Aubrey Hall, and even then, we’ll have to endure officially introducing the staff to you and probably a meal first.”

She bit her lower lip, which made him want her even more, then she murmured, “I know we should wait but…” She trailed off, her gaze on his crotch again.

He was quickly getting to full hardness and the only thing on him was her gaze. Groaning quietly, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, only lingering a moment before pulling back and smiling at her weakly. “God, I love you. I want nothing more right now than to show you everything I feel for you, but we must wait.”

“Why? As long as we’re quiet-”

He groaned softly. “My … our bed is much more comfortable than this carriage. For now, let me pleasure you, Penelope, then we’ll do more later, I promise.” He couldn’t help smiling at her disappointment. “You won’t change my mind this time, sweetheart.” He kissed her softly then lowered his head between her legs.

His tongue had barely touched her flesh before he heard her gasp loudly and he pulled back enough to grin up at her and murmur, “Bite the back of your hand when you think you’re going to make a sound.” She stared at him, nodding, and he went back to pleasuring her. _She’s so responsive,_ he thought as her free hand buried itself in his hair. She tugged lightly on it each time he did something she liked and he couldn’t tell if the tugs were intentional or simply a reflex, but they told him her preferences well enough.

Anthony was grateful that his wealth of experience meant that between his mouth and his hands, it wasn’t long before his wife’s body was shuddering with her release. He leaned back to grin at his handiwork – Penelope sprawled on the seat, staring at him wide-eyed as she tried to catch her breath, her face flushed a becoming shade of pink. He chuckled softly as he lowered her skirts, murmuring, “I take it my viscountess is satisfied?”

“Oh, God, yes,” she murmured, then her cheeks turned even redder. “You, um, you’ve got some- Oh, I don’t know why I’m being so missish. You’ve got some of my wetness on your chin.”

He chuckled as he wiped his chin clean with a linen handkerchief. “Thank you.” Moving back to his seat reminded him was in even more need of a release. _If I’m not careful, I’ll spill my seed in my breeches and won’t that give the servants something to talk about._ He turned to Penelope only to find her gaze on his crotch and he chuckled weakly. “Sweetheart, please, I’m like a rock already.”

She raised her gaze to his face. “Could I … could I do for you what you just did for me?”

Anthony’s jaw dropped and he blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Now?”

“Why not? You look so uncomfortable.”

He swallowed hard, his need for release warring with his desire to be inside her first. His desire won out but it was a close call. “I want to wait.” He leaned to murmur in her ear, “I want to bury my cock inside your lovely cunt before it’s anywhere else, sweetheart.”

She shivered then murmured hopefully, “Then, can I see it?”

Anthony chuckled. “You’re going to be the death of me and I accept it humbly.” He checked his pocket watch then reached over and moved one of the side curtains enough to see outside before closing it and turning to her. “We have half an hour left.” At her eager look, he chuckled again then reached for fastenings on his pants. _Dear God, please don’t let us throw an axle or something. The last thing I need is the coachmen seeing me like this._

Under his wife’s gaze, he lowered his loosened pants to his hips and freed his swollen and heavy cock. Penelope’s eyes widened almost comically and she whispered, “It’s … it’s so much bigger than I thought…”

His manly pride soared but it was tempered by the wary, almost fearful look in her eyes. “It will fit, Penelope,” he said softly. “I will be gentle and slow, and you will be so aroused, so wet, and so relaxed that it won’t hurt much at all, and what pain you will feel will be brief. After our first time, it won’t hurt again, and each time will be easier and better than the last.”

She nodded, her wariness giving way to eagerness. “May I touch it?”

Anthony grinned. “Sweetheart, we’re married – this cock is as much yours as it is mine. You can touch it anytime you want.”

She tentatively reached out her hand but the moment her fingers touched his shaft, she jerked her hand back. “It’s so warm,” she murmured, amazed. “The book said it’s full of blood but I didn’t think it would get warm.” After a moment, she wrapped her whole hand around it and he let out a soft sigh. “I can’t even get my fingers around it, it’s thicker than my wrists.” She ignored his chuckle as she slowly ran her hand down his shaft and all thought of laughing left him. “It’s so hard, like you said, but the skin is so soft.” She looked up at him. “Will that help our joining?”

Unable to form words at that moment, he lowered his head to kiss her and laid a hand over hers to show her just how he liked to be stroked. She was as fast a learner in this as in anything else and before long, she had him on the brink. He barely had enough presence of mind to cup his hand over the head of his cock before he cried out his release and his seed spurted onto his hand.

By the time he came back to his senses, Penelope was grinning at him. “I take it you liked that,” she murmured, “but I think they heard you.”

Anthony grinned back. “Sweetheart, I’m much too happy to care.”


	29. Chapter 29

They had just enough time to make themselves presentable before their arrival at Aubrey Hall. Penelope could feel her cheeks were flushed from their activities. _I hope they’ll think I’m merely flushed with all the excitement of the day._ A thought struck her and she looked at Anthony. “You talked about making love all over Bridgerton House but really, how much will we have to hide from the servants?”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling a bit. “I was exaggerating somewhat when I told you that. We’ll stay behind locked doors. I’m not going to take you in the middle of the Hall, I’m no exhibitionist. And don’t concern yourself with how much noise we make. If anything, I’m sure the servants will be happy for us.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I know some servants like to listen at the door, not to mention gossip about it later.”

Anthony chuckled. “I promise, our servants are known for their discretion when it comes to the family. It’s the rest of the _ton_ they like to gossip about.” He softly kissed her hair. “As for listening, well, they might, they might not. Frankly, I’m fine with it as long as they don’t giggle.”

Penelope smiled a bit. “And you say you’re not an exhibitionist.”

“As long as I don’t _know_ they’re there, it doesn’t matter. But how do you feel about it?’

She considered it for a moment. “I guess as long as we don’t know they’re listening, it’s fine. It would be no different than making love with my mother and sisters in residence.”

He groaned quietly but it was definitely a groan of the painful sort. “I don’t even want to imagine being under the same roof as them ever again.”

She giggled. “We’ll have to endure them for Christmas and Easter.”

He didn’t even hesitate. “This Christmas is too soon. Next Christmas, perhaps. And as for Easter, we’ll see.”

She nodded and was about to kiss him when they pulled up in front of the manor. Anthony got out then helped her out before offering her his arm.

“Welcome home, Lady Bridgerton,” he said, his happy and proud grin so wide that she was certain his cheeks hurt.

She smiled back just as happily as she took his arm. “Thank you, Lord Bridgerton.”

Formally introducing the staff to her took less time than she anticipated, despite the large number of servants, and Anthony was soon carrying her over the threshold and didn’t set her down until they reached the main staircase in the Hall.

“Shall we retire, sweetheart?” he murmured, his eyes dancing.

As eager as she was, she knew it wasn’t quite the right time. “I think we’re going to need a light supper first,” she said, smiling a bit. “After all, we don’t want to be weak from hunger, now do we?”

He chuckled then asked a nearby footman to relay to the cook that they’ll want to dine in an hour. The footman nodded and headed for the kitchen while Anthony led her up the stairs. As soon as they reached their room, he picked her up again and carried her inside.

Penelope kissed him softly as he set her on her feet and he returned the kiss as he pulled her close. Nothing felt as good as being in his arms and as much as she wanted the moment to last forever, she knew there was still so much more for her to learn.

“What can you teach me now?” she murmured when they needed air.

Anthony laughed softly. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?” At her nod, he added, “Good, so am I. But supper first, then we’ll have the rest of the day and night to ourselves.”

She gave him a mischievous smile. “You ordered it for an hour from now, surely it won’t take that long for us to change.”

He smiled a bit. “It might – we don’t have a lady’s maid for you yet and while I’m an expert at helping a woman undress, I haven’t had much opportunity to do the opposite.”

Penelope rolled her eyes playfully. “I’ll teach you. But first…” She turned around, her back to him, and he started unbuttoning her gown. As if his fingers on her slowly-revealed bare skin wasn’t enough to make her shiver, his mouth busied itself with kissing the nape of her neck as his fingers worked their way downward. “Anthony…” she whispered. She tried to turn to him but he lightly laid his hands on her shoulders and held her in place.

“All in due time, sweetheart,” Anthony murmured. “Let’s get you out of this dress first.” He slipped the loosened gown down her body, revealing her chemise, then she slipped out of her shoes and he held her hand as she carefully stepped out of the gown pooled at her feet. Anthony swooped the gown into his arms and carefully draped it over an armchair before turning to her and seemingly drinking her in.

Penelope blushed happily. “I hope you don’t intend for me to dine in just my chemise and stockings.”

“Certainly not,” he said, his eyes twinkling. “Or at least, not yet. Perhaps when we’re more comfortable with each other.”

“Perhaps,” she murmured as she went over to where her trunks were lined up. It took her a moment to find an afternoon dress that wasn’t so in line with her mother’s taste, finally settling on one a shade of pink that clashed the least with her coloring. Anthony was eager to help her into it, and even more eager to kiss her nape again as he did up the buttons, making her giggle softly. “I think I should get a lady’s maid soon or we’ll never get anything done.”

He murmured against her skin, “Tell whoever you pick that she can help you dress and undress when I’m not around as I find I rather like this particular task.”

She giggled again then turned to face him. “You just like having another chance to kiss me.”

Anthony grinned. “Guilty as charged.” For his part, all he did was remove his jacket before holding out his hand. “It’s not time yet, but what do you say to a short tour?”

Penelope smirked knowingly. “A short tour or a chance to kiss me in some darkened room?”

His grin widened. “Both?”

She grinned back. “Then I accept.”


End file.
